Un nouvel espoir ?
by acqualia
Summary: Deux étranges élèves débarquent à Poudlard au cours de la 7ème année de nos héros. Sontils présents pour apporter de l'aide au Survivant ou cachentils des secrets qu'il vaudrait mieux ignorer ? A l'époque d'une guerre qui se fait de plus en p
1. Prologue

Salut à tous ! Bon c'est ma première fic HP (ma première fic tout court en faite ) donc forcément ça ne sera pas un chef-d'œuvre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même.

Disclaimer : alors bien sûr les personnages et tout l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à J. K. Rowling. Par contre Alicia Carisma et Dorian Lupo sont ma propriété.

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue.**

**OoO**

POV Normal

Assise dans l'herbe devant une forteresse, une jeune fille brune regardait le soleil se coucher en pensant à tout ce qu'elle devrait bientôt accomplir. Comme elle se levait, elle aperçut un garçon brun qui s'approchait d'elle. Son joli visage se refrogna. Bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas la laisser un peu en paix pour les dernières heures qu'il restait avant les vacances d'été ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?, l'apostropha-t-elle bruyamment.

- Je suis venu te chercher, soupira-t-il et, devant l'air passablement ahuri qu'elle lui renvoyait, il crut bon d'ajouter, on nous demande dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Oh ! Bon, je suppose que je dois te suivre alors ?

- Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi, tu t'es déjà fait plaquer par ta petite amie ? Attends, c'est bien la première fois là !

Que t'arrive-t-il ? Bon tu me diras vu le nombre de filles que tu te tapes une de plus ou une de moins... C'était la combien celle-ci, dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir, 54ème, 58ème ?

- Déjà, c'est moi qui aie rompu et c'était la 60ème ! Mais je n'y peux rien si elles tombent toutes sous mon charme ravageur, se vanta-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Arrête de faire ton malin, tu n'auras plus de gel après. Tu te prends vraiment pour un dieu. Tu m'énerves !!!

- Pour une fois que je ne te fais pas chier. Allez on y va, j'ai pas la journée moi.

- Ne me donnes pas d'ordres !

- Qu'est ce que les eaux peuvent être susceptibles !

- Je t'emmerde !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la forteresse qui surplombait une forêt et d'où on pouvait sentir le doux parfum de la mer qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Marchant en silence, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender l'entrevue avec la directrice. Celle-ci leur avait déjà révélé de nombreuses choses qui semblaient difficile à croire.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de faire le moindre geste. Elle sourit. La directrice aimait beaucoup faire ce genre de chose.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Celle-ci était plutôt spacieuse, tout en bois et respirait le confort. De gros fauteuils moelleux attendaient les visiteurs et un bureau en acajou trônait au milieu. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux représentant l'élément terrestre sous ses différentes formes. Assise derrière son bureau, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts, rédigeait une lettre.

- Vous nous avez appelé Professeur Irina ?

- Oui, asseyez-vous jeunes gens je vous prie ! Voilà, vous êtes au courant depuis peu que nous traversons une crise sans précédent dans l'histoire de cette école.

Cela oui, ils le savaient. Depuis quelques temps, leur école subissait d'étranges accidents orchestrés par une personne intérieure. Elle agissait apparemment sous les ordres de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus terrifiant.

- Comme je vous le disais hier, le monde sorcier est en ébullition depuis que Lord Voldemort est revenu ! Nous allons traverser une période troublée et les accidents qu'endure cette école n'arrangent pas nos affaires. C'est pourquoi je vous ai longuement parlé et c'est pourquoi je vais vous confier cette lettre, en espérant que la chance vous accompagne dans votre mission. Je sais que cela va être dur pour vous de coopérer mais faites-le pour notre école, vous êtes nos deux meilleurs éléments. Oubliez la rivalité entre l'Eau et le Feu, oubliez les anciennes querelles qui vous rongent. Il est temps de tourner la page !

- Mais Professeur…

- Pas de discussions. Allez-y maintenant. Qu'Acqualia et Folio vous protègent !

Ils sortirent de la pièce, un peu sonnés, mais n'échangèrent aucun regard avant d'arriver à l'entrée.

- C'est enfin les vacances, soupira-t-elle.

- Ouais et j'espère que les tiennes seront très désagréables !

- Pareil pour toi.

- J'en reviens pas, je suis obligé de faire cette mission avec toi !

- Tu l'as dit et avec ton intelligence proche de -8000 on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Je me demande même s'il ne vaut mieux pas carrément tout annuler, à moins que je ne la fasse toute seule !

- M'insulter n'arrangera pas les choses. D'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas que seuls les faibles s'écartent des discussions civilisées quand ils n'ont plus rien à dire ?

- Oulala, tu viens de sortir un truc à peu prés potable là, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas piqué une potion d'intelligence j'espère !

- Non mais je crois que le fait de rester avec toi m'abrutis un peu ! D'ailleurs, je vais aller oxygéner mon cerveau avant qu'il ne soit saturé de conneries.

- Trop tard c'est déjà fait et, apparemment, tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour ça.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Voilà c'est un peu cours mais c'est juste un prologue, les autres chapitres seront plus long. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà fini le 1er chapitre !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez quand même. Bisous à tous !


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est toujours pas à moi.

Titre : Un nouvel espoir ?

Genre : Action/Aventure, Romance, un peu d'Humour et de Drame aussi.

Rated : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Autres personnages.

Couples : Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny, Autres couples.

Résumé : Deux étranges élèves débarquent à Poudlard au cours de la 7ème année de nos héros.  
Sont-ils présents pour apporter de l'aide au Survivant ou cachent-ils des secrets qu'il vaudrait mieux ignorer ?  
A l'époque d'une guerre qui se fait de plus en plus pesante où chaque personne peut faire pencher la balance vers le bien ... ou le mal !**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : Quand tout recommence et que des choses changent.**

**OoO**

POV Normal.

Harry était pensif. Appuyé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre au 4, Privet Drive, il réfléchissait à la lettre qu'il avait reçue de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley.

« _Cher Harry,_

_Je ne vais pas te demander comment se comportent les Dursley avec toi puisque je m'en doute très bien._

_Pour remédier à cela, que dirai-tu de venir passer le reste de tes vacances au Terrier, Dumbledore a donné l'autorisation à maman ? Si tu veux bien venir, je passerai te prendre le 30 Juillet à 11h._

_Envoie-moi vite ta réponse._

_Amicalement,_

_Ron._

_P.S. : Méfis-toi de Coq, en ce moment il cherche beaucoup à prouver son affection aux autres ! _»

Bien sur, il lui avait répondu dès qu'Hedwige était revenue de sa ballade nocturne car Coq avait plutôt la fâcheuse manie de vouloir lui donner des coups de bec dès qu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Ron allait-il vraiment venir ou serait-il obliger de passer le reste des vacances chez les Dursley ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 11h30. Harry soupira, Ron ne viendrait donc pas le chercher.

Soudain il entendit, venant du rez-de-chaussée, un bruit qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il s'arma de sa baguette et descendit à pas de loup vers le salon d'où plus un son ne provenait. Donnant un grand coup de pied dans la porte, il sauta dans la pièce en position de combat et s'arrêta net… Avant de s'écrouler de rire devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

A l'évidence, les jumeaux avaient proposé à Ron de l'emmener en transplantant. Le résultat n'était pas très concluant vu que Ron et Fred avaient atterri sur le canapé où se trouvait la tante Pétunia et Dudley. Ceux-ci avaient la bouche grande ouverte comme des poissons et ne proféraient plus un mot. Georges, quant à lui, était suspendu au lustre et se balançait allègrement.

**OoO**

POV Ron.

Je crois que je vais coller cette affiche au-dessus de mon lit. A moins qu'à coté du bureau…

Non finalement au-dessus du lit c'est beaucoup mieux.

« Ron ! Tu n'es pas parti chercher Harry ? »

Merde Harry !

Quelle heure est-il ? 11H30 !

« Maman, criais-je en descendant les marches quatre à quatre, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu qu'il était si tard ?

- Mais mon chéri je croyais que tu étais déjà parti.

- Alors Ron-Ron, on pensait à autre chose ? Une petite amie en vue peut-être , me demanda Fred avec un sourire narquois.

- La ferme, répondis-je.

- Ron !

- Mais maman,…

- Allez petit frère, dans un élan de générosité, nous te faisons l'honneur de t'emmener chercher Harry, me proposa Georges. »

Je remerciais Georges avant d'attraper le bras de Fred. Je me sentis alors bizarre et soudain mon souffle se coupa. J'avais l'impression que des anneaux m'enserraient la poitrine et que mes yeux s'enfonçaient dans leurs orbites.

Puis la sensation cessa et je me retrouvais assis sur un drôle de truc mou avant de comprendre que c'était Dudley Dursley, le cousin d'Harry. Fred se trouvait à côté de moi et, en levant la tête, j'aperçus Georges qui se balançait accroché au lustre.

Soudain Harry balançât un coup de pied dans la porte et bondit dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta, surpris, avant de partir dans un formidable fou rire. J'eus la désagréable impression qu'il se moquait un peu de nous.

**OoO**

POV Harry.

Pour une entrée fracassante on peut dire que celle-là est réussie. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de rire mais, en croisant le regard de l'oncle Vernon, je me calmais aussitôt.

« Hum hum, fis-je en reprenant mon sérieux, je crois que vous devriez vous lever les gars. Et, Georges, tu ferais mieux de descendre.

- Oui, tu as raison Harry, me répondit-il, cette position est plus qu'inconfortable.

- Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia, Dudley, voici mes amis sorciers Ron, Fred et Georges Weasley. »

Mon oncle tiqua au moment où je prononçais le mot sorcier et Dudley porta immédiatement ses mains à son postérieur, de peur sans doute d'y retrouver une queue en tire-bouchon. Ma tante, quant à elle, gardait un visage impassible mais je voyais ses lèvres s'agitaient imperceptiblement.

« Harry, m'interpella Ron, désoler mon vieux. J'étais en train de décorer ma chambre et j'ai oublié l'heure. J'espère que tu n'as pas cru que je ne viendrais pas te chercher.

- Si, j'avoue qu'au début c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Bon je monte chercher ma valise et j'arrive. »

Je montais l'escalier qui menaient à ma chambre en quatrième vitesse, pressé que j'étais de quitter cet endroit. Normalement j'aurais du y rester jusqu'à mes 17 ans mais Dumbledore n'avait, apparemment, soulevé aucune objection à ce que je le quitte avant. Hedwige m'attendait sagement dans sa cage et ses magnifiques yeux couleur d'ambre se posèrent sur moi avec impatience.

J'attrapais sa cage d'une main et je redescendis les marches traînant avec moi ma grosse valise. Arrivé dans le salon, je regardais une dernière fois ce qui m'avais tenu lieu de maison ainsi que la famille qui y habitait. Je ne reviendrai sûrement jamais ici.

« Bon ben au revoir Harry, me dit timidement la tante Pétunia.

- Au revoir ! »

Je m'accrochais vivement au bras de Georges et nous transplanâmes au Terrier.

**OoO**

POV Normal. 

Harry et les Weasley arrivèrent au Terrier où ils furent accueillis par Molly Weasley. Celle-ci était en train de préparer le déjeuner et des couteaux volaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Harry mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci Mme Weasley.

- HARRY, crièrent deux jeunes filles avant de se jeter sur lui.

- Salut Ginny, salut Hermione, dit celui-ci.

- Alors comment se sont passées tes vacances , demanda cette dernière.

- Monotone, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtient. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Mione a été nommée préfète-en-chef, déclara Ginny folle de joie pour son amie.

- Ah oui, félicitation Mione, dit Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tout le monde à table, le repas est servi , leur cria Molly »

Ils passèrent à table dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Comme toujours les plats étaient succulents et copieux. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se dirigèrent vers un lac qui se trouvait à côté du Terrier. Assis dans l'herbe, ils discutèrent de tous et de rien. La journée se finit dans le calme et la sérénité.

**OoO**

« Aïe ! Ron tu viens de me marcher sur le pied.

- Désolé Mione.

- Fermez-la tous les deux, il va nous entendre.

- Ginny, tu n'as pas à mffmfmfm, commença Ron avant qu'une main ne s'abatte sur sa bouche.

- Merci Mione.

- De rien Gin. Allez maintenant on avance. »

Ginny poussa tout doucement la porte de la chambre de Harry. Elle s'ouvrit en un léger grincement. Tous trois entrèrent à pas de loup et s'approchèrent du lit où dormait le jeune homme. Ron leva trois doigts et commença le décompte.

« 3, 2, 1, GO !

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! »

Trois jeunes gens passablement surexcités se jetèrent sur le lit où dormait le Survivant, qui n'allait plus le rester très longtemps au vu des trois corps qui s'écrasèrent sur lui. Harry fit un bond de deux mètres de haut, avant d'attraper sa baguette et de jeter un sort à ses ennemis, du moins le croyait-il. Mais Hermione, plus maligne que lui, s'était emparée de l'objet en question pour éviter tout accidents.

Quand il fut revenu de sa surprise, Harry découvrit devant lui une multitude de cadeaux et se souvint qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire. Étant désormais majeur, il avait le droit d'utiliser la magie et ne s'en priva pas.

« Lumos, souffla-t-il après avoir récupérer sa baguette des mains d'Hermione.

- Aller, ouvre-les Harry , dit Ginny. »

Suivant son conseil, il s'empressa de déballer les paquets présents devant lui. Mme Weasley lui avait tricoter un pull vert bouteille avec un grand H brodé au milieu, un paquet contenait des biscuits fait maison envoyé par Hagrid. Hermione lui avait acheté un livre sur les différentes techniques de Quidditch existantes à travers le monde, Ron une figurine représentant un balai et un vif d'or. Ginny, quant à elle, lui tendit son cadeau timidement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est , demanda Harry en contemplant un bout de parchemin vierge.

- C'est un bout de parchemin, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Ah ! Et à quoi ça sert ?

- Ben … à écrire dessus, évidemment.

- Ah !

- Mais non idiot, c'est un Parchemin de Correspondance. Cela nous permettra de parler d'un bout à l'autre du château sans que personne ne sache ce que tu écris.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, imaginons que nous ayons une conversation intime et que Ron arrive. Il ne pourra pas lire ce que nous écrivons à moins que tu ne l'y autorises. J'en possède un aussi.

- Ginny ! Où as-tu trouvé ce type de parchemin ? Ils sont de plus en plus rare, s'exclama Hermione prenant soin de couper Ron dans son élan, celui-ci n'ayant pas apprécié ce que l'explication de sa sœur suggérait.

- Ça, c'est un secret, répondit mystérieusement la jeune rousse.

- En tout cas merci Gin, je le garderai précieusement », dit Harry avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

La jeune fille rougit et déclara que ce n'était vraiment rien. S'il appréciait son cadeau, elle en était heureuse.

Ils descendirent tous ensemble dans la cuisine où Harry fut accueilli par le reste des Weasley qui lui souhaitèrent eux aussi un bon anniversaire. Le reste de la journée se passa entre parties de Quidditch et baignade dans le lac. Le soir venu, Mme Weasley avait organisé une grande fête où plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient présents. Parmi eux on retrouvé Rémus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Maugrey Fol-Oeil.

La fête se déroula dans la bonne humeur, dans le salon où était accroché plusieurs décorations et une banderole avec écrit '' Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ''. Après le repas, plutôt copieux, vint le moment des danses et des rires. Harry invita Ginny et celle-ci accepta avec joie. Quant à Hermione et Ron, ils se tournèrent autour toute la soirée avant de danser ensemble le dernier slow. En toute amitié, précisèrent-ils aux autres qui les regardaient moqueur.

**OoO**

Harry avait désormais dix-sept, tout comme Ron. M. Weasley leur dit un soir :

« Vous savez les garçons, maintenant vous avez l'âge légal pour transplaner. Le ministère organise demain un examen pour ceux qui l'ont raté ou qui n'avaient pas encore dix-sept ans. Je suppose que cela vous intéresse.

- Tu suppose bien papa, répondit Ron avant de se tourner vers Harry, on y va bien sûr.

- Oui, cela pour se révéler utile. Si jamais on est en danger ou pour se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre.

- Exactement, s'enthousiasma Ron. On pourra, par exemple, transplaner jusqu'aux cuisines sans avoir à descendre autant d'escaliers et sans se faire attraper par Rusard.

- Ron, gronda Hermione, tu ne penses qu'à ton ventre. Je crois qu'Harry parlait de choses beaucoup plus, comment dire, dangereuses. De plus, on ne peut pas…

- Transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, je sais, la coupa Ron.

- Et bien si tu t'en souvenait avant de parler ça t'éviterait de dire des bêtises.

- Excuse-moi Miss-je-sais-tout mais je n'ai pas la même mémoire que toi.

- Hum, hum, lança Ginny. A quelle heure est cet examen , dit-elle pour détourner la conversation avant qu'une dispute éclate.

- Vers 14h, lui répondit son père, mais il vaudrait mieux s'y rendre avant pour éviter la cohue. Vous êtes d'accord les garçons ? »

Les deux personnes concernées acquiescèrent et tous montèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, Harry et Ron attendaient avec impatience 13h30 même si, dans le cas de Ron, il redoutait un peu cet examen, l'ayant raté la première fois. M. Weasley arriva enfin et ils furent prêts à partir.

Arrivés au ministère, ils se rendirent au niveau six où se déroulait l'examen et attendirent leur tour.

« C'est quoi déjà l'histoire des trois D , demanda Ron à l'oreille de Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère, plutôt tendu, qui régnée.

- Tu parles de la vraie signification ou des autres ?

- La vraie bien sûr.

- Je m'en rappelle plus, répondit Harry. Quelque chose comme Détermination, Destination et autre chose.

- Harry Potter, cria une voix.

- Aller mon vieux, c'est ton tour », dit Ron en donnant une claque à son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente à la salle. De ce fait, on ne passait pas l'examen devant tout le monde, ce qui évitait les pressions inutiles. Harry se retrouva devant trois examinateurs à l'œil sévère. L'un d'entre eux était Wilkie Tycross, le moniteur qui était venu à Poudlard.

« Bonjour M. Potter, veuillez prendre place au milieu de la pièce je vous prie, dit Tycross. Bien maintenant concentrez-vous attentivement et essayez de transplaner à l'autre bout de la pièce. Souvenez-vous de l'histoire des trois D : Destination, Détermination et Décision. C'est quand vous voulez.»

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. Son esprit se vida et se focalisa vers l'autre bout de la salle. Puis d'un mouvement fluide, il tourna sur lui-même et transplana. Il rouvrit ses yeux et, avec une immense joie, s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas démembré et se trouvait maintenant à l'endroit qu'il fallait.

« Bien M. Potter, vous avez parfaitement réussit votre examen. Vous pouvez sortir. M. Weasley, c'est à vous »

Ron réussit lui son examen et ils rentrèrent au Terrier où Hermione et Ginny les attendaient, impatientes de savoir leurs résultats.

**OoO**

Les vacances passèrent et il fut bientôt temps de retourner à Poudlard. La maison était sans dessus dessous, des chaussettes volaient ici et là et des sons retentissaient de part et d'autres, bruits que rendaient les chaudrons en tombant par terre. Les valises furent enfin prêtes et les animaux rentrés dans leurs cages, ce qui déplut à Pattenrond.

Ayant maintenant le droit de transplaner en toute légalité, Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que le reste de la famille Weasley, se rendirent à la gare King Cross par ce moyen bien commode. Ginny, quant à elle, était accrochée au bras de son père.

Le Poudlard Express était là, comme d'habitude, fier et crachant son épaisse fumée à travers le ciel. Harry pensa, avec une certaine tristesse, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le prenait pour s'envoler vers Poudlard. La prochaine fois qu'il monterait à bord cela signifiera la fin de ses études et l'obtention de son diplôme. Il chassa bien vite cette mélancolie passagère, après tout l'année ne faisait que commencer.

Harry et Hermione remercièrent les Weasley pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux cet été. Molly leur sourit et les invita à revenir pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, s'ils ne voulaient pas rester à Poudlard. Puis ils montèrent à la recherche de Ron et Ginny, qui étaient déjà partis trouver un compartiment libre. Ils les trouvèrent en compagnie de Neville et Luna.

« Salut vous deux, lança joyeusement Harry.

- Salut Harry, Hermione, répondit Neville.

- Bonjour Neville, comment vas-tu ? demanda cette dernière.

- Bien sauf que Trevor a bien failli se faire manger par une snargalouf. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y en avait près de la maison de ma grand-mère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une snargalouf , demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Les snargalouf sont de dangereuses plante carnivores qui ressemblent à des souches d'arbres mortes, expliqua Neville, mais, malgré leur état passif, elles peuvent projeter sur la proie qu'elles convoitent des vignes pleines d'épines. On en trouve de différentes tailles, les plus grosses pouvant atteindre 3 m de haut.

- C'est bizarre que nous n'en ayons jamais parlé en botanique, dit pensivement Hermione. Pourtant il doit y avoir des livres dessus.

- Je crois que le ministère était contre l'idée de l'enseigner et apparemment Dumbledore n'y pensait pas », dit Ginny.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et ils aperçurent Malefoy dans l'embrasure. Il parcouru des yeux les personnes présentes devant lui avec, dans le regard, son habituel mépris. Il s'arrêta sur Hermione et sa bouche émis un rictus narquois quand il aperçut son insigne.

« Malefoy, commença Harry avant d'être brusquement interrompu.

- La ferme Potter, je viens juste chercher Granger. Mcgonagall nous demande dans le wagon des préfet-en-chefs. Et oui, ajouta-t-il devant l'expression ébahi des Gryffondors, Luna étant trop occupé avec son magazine pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, je suis l'homologue de Granger.

- Comment est-ce possible , parvint à articuler celle-ci.

- Rogue a sûrement du manigancer pour le faire nommer, cracha Ron.

- Ça va aller Mione , demanda Ginny en voyant pâlir la préfète.

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle.

- Bon Granger, on a pas toute la journée alors bouge ton cul. »

Ils partirent, laissant le reste du wagon encore sous le choc.

**OoO**

Hermione retrouva ses amis devant les calèches qui les amenèrent à Poudlard. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'avait dit McGonagall comme, entre autres, le fait qu'elle aurait désormais des appartements personnels dans la tour de Gryffondor et qu'elle aurait des rondes à faire le soir.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et, après avoir salué Luna, se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors. Quand tout le monde fut assis, McGonagall entra suivit par une file de première année, plus apeurés les uns que les autres, et s'arrêta devant le Choixpeau. Celui-ci s'agita et ouvrit sa bouche :

« Dès que Poudlard a été construit

De nombreux sorciers furent instruits

Certains apprirent plus rapidement

Mais pareil était l'enseignement

Je fus créé pour partager, décider

Dans quelle maison vous allez être envoyé

Quatre est leur nombre

Que je surveille dans l'ombre

Chacune ayant leurs particularités

Les voici pour vous, sans me tromper

Fidélité, patience et travail acharné

Pour Poufsouffle sont désignés

Sagesse, intelligence et connaissance

Anime chez Serdaigle l'amour de la science

Ruse, détermination et ambition

Sont pour Serpentard les vraies passions

Courage, force de caractère et hardiesse

Vous enverront à Gryffondor avec liesse

Tout ceci dit, cela ne doit pas vous empêchez

De rechercher avec entrain l'amitié

Car différentes, seules les maisons le sont

Dans vos cœurs se cachant les mêmes émotions

Pose-moi sur ta tête un instant

Pour que je décide immédiatement

Dans quelle maison tu iras

Et jusqu'à la fin tu resteras.

Bien, dit le professeur McGonagall après une salve d'applaudissement, quand je prononcerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez vers le tabouret et vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Aries Vincent.»

Un petit garçon brun s'avança avec appréhension. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et enfonça le Choixpeau sur la tête.

Serdaigle.»

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table des Serdaigle. Des élèves en robes noires avec un insigne bleu accueillirent le jeune garçon et lui firent une place à côté d'eux. Vincent s'assit visiblement soulagé.

«Bilpord Emma.

Serdaigle.

Bornes Denis.

Serpentard.»

Cette fois les applaudissements retentirent de la table des Serpentard. Plusieurs élèves sifflèrent pour saluer l'élève qui les rejoignait.

La répartition continua jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus aucun élève à envoyer. Le professeur McGonagall rangea la liste qu'elle tenait à la main et s'apprêtait à enlever le Choixpeau quand, soudain, les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre de fini et comme vous pouvez le voir il est plus long que le prologue (_tite voix : c'est normal ça _').

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est toujours pas à moi.

Titre : Un nouvel espoir ?

Genre : Action/Aventure, Romance, un peu d'Humour et de Drame aussi.

Rated : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Autres personnages.

Couples : Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny, Autres couples.

Résumé : Deux étranges élèves débarquent à Poudlard au cours de la 7ème année de nos héros.  
Sont-ils présents pour apporter de l'aide au Survivant ou cachent-ils des secrets qu'il vaudrait mieux ignorer ?  
A l'époque d'une guerre qui se fait de plus en plus pesante où chaque personne peut faire pencher la balance vers le bien ... ou le mal !

_

* * *

_

_La répartition continua jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus aucun élève à envoyer. Le professeur McGonagall rangea la liste qu'elle tenait à la main et s'apprêtait à enlever le Choixpeau quand, soudain, les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand._

**Chapter 2 : Une nouvelle année qui commence mal.**

**OoO**

POV Normal.

Sur le seuil se tenaient quatre personnes, qui attendaient visiblement l'autorisation d'entrer. Deux d'entre elles étaient des adultes : une femme brune aux yeux bleus et un homme roux aux yeux marrons. Les deux dernières silhouettes étaient vêtues de capes de voyages noires et avaient rabattu leur capuche, on ne distinguait pas leur visage.

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea prestement vers les nouveaux arrivants. Ils parlèrent à voix basse pendant cinq minutes avant de se diriger vers la table réservée aux professeurs. Ceux-ci leurs lançaient des coups d'œils intrigués, se demandant comme les élèves qui étaient ces personnes. Celles-ci se placèrent à côté de la table et Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Chers élèves, comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a une chaise vide à la table des professeurs. Comme chaque année, la difficulté de trouver un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'est fait sentir. Jusqu'au dernier moment, je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un pour cette matière mais c'est chose faite à présent.

J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncez que cette année Poudlard accueillera non pas un mais deux nouveaux enseignants qui ont accepté de reprendre ce poste. Je vous présente vos nouveaux professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Catherine Silvia et Elvio Romingo, tous deux envoyés par la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Imercia. »

Un grand brouhaha envahit soudain la salle. Les élèves, qui avaient jusqu'alors manifestaient un silence stupéfait, venaient de retrouver l'usage de leurs cordes vocales et ne se privaient pas de le faire savoir, chacun ayant soudain trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à dire à son voisin. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

« L'école Imercia, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça , demanda Harry abasourdi.

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de cette école , dit Ron, plus que surpris. J'oubliais, tu as longtemps vécu chez les Moldus.

- L'école Imercia, lui répondit Hermione, est la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie au monde. Elle se trouve en France et personne, à part les élèves concernés et ils sont rares, ne sait ce que l'on y enseigne. Les élèves viennent de tous les pays et peu y sont acceptés. Tout ce que l'on peut dire c'est que de grands mystères entourent cette école.

- Oui, confirma Ginny, et c'est bien étrange que deux de ces professeurs viennent enseigner à Poudlard. »

Ron allait lui répondre quand Dumbledore réclama le silence.

« Je sais que c'est une grande surprise pour vous, commença-t-il, mais le fait qu'ils viennent de l'école Imercia ne doit pas vous empêcher de les considérer comme des personnes normales, ce ne sont pas des extraterrestres ! »

La moitié des élèves le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Extraterrestres, pensèrent-ils, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore ?

« C'est un immense honneur qu'il nous est accordé, reprit-il sans se soucier de ce que sa déclaration avait soulevé, je tiens donc à ce que vous leur témoignez le même respect qu'à vos autres professeurs. De plus, toutes questions ayant trait à leur personne ou à leur école devront leur être posées directement et ce sont eux qui décideront d'y répondre ou non.

Bien, Minerva, veuillez garder encore un peu le Choixpeau je vous prie, nous allons en avoir besoin. »

Le professeur McGonagall, qui était en train de ramener le Choixpeau à son emplacement habituel, s'arrêta surprise. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule et de nombreux élèves se regardèrent en se demandant ce qui allait encore se passer.

« La présentation des nouveaux professeurs étant faite, dit Dumbledore alors que ceux-ci prenaient place à la table où se trouvaient leurs collègues, permettez-moi de faire une autre annonce. Bien que Poudlard ait l'habitude d'accueillir ses élèves dès la première année, il va y avoir ce soir une entorse au règlement. Approchez s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il aux deux silhouettes en retrait. »

Celles-ci s'avancèrent et, arrivées à côté de Dumbledore, retirèrent leurs capuches. On entendit soudain dans la salle des respirations précipitées et deux ou trois personnes poussèrent un sifflement admiratif. Devant tous les élèves de la Grande Salle réunis, deux jeunes gens d'environ 17 ans venaient d'apparaître.

L'un d'entre eux était un garçon brun à la peau légèrement mate et aux yeux marron. Il aurait pu paraître parfaitement banal si ce n'est le charisme impressionnant et la présence qu'il dégageait.

Plusieurs jeunes filles ne pouvaient détacher le regard de ce beau visage fin. Il devait avoir l'habitude des réactions qu'il provoquait chez les personnes de sexe féminin car il ne manifesta aucune surprise devant la fascination que celles-ci lui vouaient.

Ces dernières, si elles avaient pu, auraient mieux fait d'accorder un peu plus d'importance à ce qui se passait autour d'elles, même si le résultat de ces observations n'aurait pas été des plus heureux. Car si elles étaient hypnotisées par ce charmant jeune homme, la gente masculine de Poudlard, elle, été littéralement scotchée sur la deuxième personne inconnu de la salle.

Celle-ci était représentée sous la forme d'une jeune fille, brune également, mais aux cheveux long et bouclés, de ces admirables boucles anglaises qui font la fierté des demoiselles de ce pays. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient d'intelligence et de malice et on pouvait y déceler une légère gêne. Gêne occasionnée par les multiples regards admiratifs posés sur elle.

« Hum, hum, fit Dumbledore essayant vainement de ramener l'attention de ses élèves sur lui, je vois que nos nouveaux élèves occupent vos esprit, cependant, j'aimerais finir ce que j'ai à dire. »

Il fallut encore dix bonnes minutes avant que Dumbledore ne puisse reprendre la parole. Dix bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles les commentaires allèrent bon train.

« Eh ben dis donc, s'exclama Ron, il en a encore des surprises comme ça Dumbledore ? Pas que je dise non mais... »

Sa phrase mourut au coin de ses lèvres quand il aperçut le regard foudroyant d'Hermione, apparemment pas de très bonne humeur.

« Ça tu peux le dire Ron, continua néanmoins Seamus, elle est plutôt jolie.

- Magnifique, tu veux dire, le coupa Dean.

- Le garçon n'est pas mal non plus, enchaîna Parvati.

- Je me demande s'il a une copine », soupira Lavande des étoiles pleins les yeux.

A la table des Serpentards, on cancanait aussi sur les deux nouveaux venus.

« Elle est plutôt bien roulée, commença Blaise avant d'être coupé par Drago.

- Celle-la, elle est pour moi. Compris ?», dit-il d'un air menaçant aux restes des Serpents.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent. Nul ne s'opposait au Prince des Serpentard quand il avait trouvé une nouvelle proie, à moins de s'appeler Blaise Zabini ou de prendre le risque de souffrir atrocement. Pansy lui jeta, néanmoins, un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

Dumbledore pu enfin reprendre la parole et termina ses explications :

« Bon, comme je le disais il y a quelques instants, nous avons décidé de faire une entorse aux règlements et d'accueillir ce soir deux élèves directement en septième année. Je vous présente Alicia Carisma et Dorian Lupo qui nous viennent tout droit de Beauxbâtons. Bien qu'étant français, ils parlent tout deux un anglais courant. Je vous demanderai donc de les accueillir comme vos nouveaux camarades. Vous connaissez donc maintenant ces jeunes gens, nous allons les répartir dans une maison. Miss Carisma, si vous voulez vous donner la peine », ajouta-t-il en montrant le tabouret où reposait le Choixpeau.

Alicia acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit place devant l'assemblée. Elle aperçut une dernière fois les visages braqués sur elle et croisa le regard de Dorian qui lui sourit d'un air narquois. Elle fronça les sourcils dans sa direction puis, tout devint noir.

**OoO**

POV Alicia.

Je ne crois pas que c'était une bonne idée d'enlever les capuches maintenant. Tous ces regards me mettent mal à l'aise. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant je peux les entendre murmurer jusque là. Je ne suis pas belle non, il faudraient qu'ils voient Manon. Elle, elle est magnifique. Olala Manon, tu vas me manquer ici.

Lupo est comme un poisson dans l'eau ! Mon dieu quelle ironie, utiliser cette expression dans son cas. En tout cas rien ne lui fait plus plaisir que d'être le centre d'attention, surtout des filles. Pfff pitoyable !

Ah, Dumbledore me parle. M'asseoir sur ce tabouret ? Bon d'accord, même si je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt. Je regardais une dernière fois les gens présent devant moi et aperçut soudainement un garçon blond qui me fixait étrangement. Je dois dire qu'à cet instant il m'apparut comme un individu particulière séduisant et intéressant avec ses cheveux blond mi-long dont quelques mèches encadraient son visage, je ne savais pas encore à quel point je me trompais.

Je tournais la tête et croisai cette fois le regard de Lupo. Il me fixait dans un air narquois ce qui me fis froncer les sourcils puis, tout devint noir.

« Ho, un cas très intéressant, me dit une voix dans ma tête, très très intéressant.

- Tien, un chapeau qui parle, me dis-je aussitôt, on aura tout vu.

- Un peu de respect jeune fille. On me nomme le Choixpeau et c'est moi qui décide dans quelle maison vous allez être envoyée.

- Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas être grossière. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de chapeau qui parle. Vous êtes un être unique.

- Cela passe pour cette fois, me répondit-il d'un air flatté. Bon concentrons nous. Hum, je vois beaucoup de qualité, du courage également. Beaucoup d'intelligence aussi. Mais, OH ! Vous possédez un esprit remarquablement curieux et têtu pour un être de votre âge.

- Je ne suis pas têtu.

- Si, si vous l'êtes assurément. Voyons voir, où vais-je vous mettre ? Aimez-vous travailler ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oui voyez-vous, je n'ai pas pour habitude de poser de questions aux élèves que je répartis car chez eux domine toujours une aptitude qui désigne leur maison mais vous, vous êtes un cas différent.

- Différent dans quel sens ?

- Vous possédez deux aptitudes qui prédominent, ce qui rend difficile le choix d'une maison. Alors répondez à ma question, je vous prie !

- Le travail, le travail, fis-je en réfléchissant. Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que je ne suis pas une passionnée de travail, bien sûr s'il le faut je m'y attelle mais je ne cherche pas cela assidûment.

- Bien, bien, le choix s'impose donc de lui-même. Je pense que vous avez votre place dans la maison en question. GRYFFONDOR.

**OoO**

POV Normal.

Une explosion de joie accueillit cette déclaration et Alicia se dirigea vers la table des rouges et ors le regard incertain. Après tout, ils étaient pour elle de parfaits inconnus. Hermione, remarquant son air perdu et oubliant ce qu'avait dit Ron quelques instant plus tôt, lui fit une place à côté d'elle qu'elle indiqua d'un signe de main. Alicia s'y assit et la gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux en guise de remerciement.

Elle examina alors les personnes assises autour d'elle. Deux jeunes hommes attirèrent son attention. L'un était roux aux yeux bleus et l'autre brun aux yeux verts avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

« Harry Potter, pensa-t-elle aussitôt. Ce garçon doit être exaspéré de l'attention qu'on lui porte », remarqua-t-elle en le voyant rabattre une mèche de ses cheveux sur son front.

Elle lui sourit en guise d'excuse et reporta son attention sur la seule personne encore debout au milieu de la salle.

**OoO**

POV Dorian.

Apparemment, elle a été envoyée là où il fallait, dans une maison minable j'entends. La pauvre, elle était sous le feu des projecteurs. On aurait dit un petit chaton qui allait se faire dévorer par un python. Seulement, elle sait bien le cacher. Alala, cette fille est bien pitoyable.

Bon je suppose que c'est à mon tour de mettre ce chapeau miteux. Beurk ! Dire que tout le monde y est passé dessous. Enfin...

Je m'assis sur le tabouret et tout devint noir.

« Ho, ho, voilà un autre cas intéressant, me dis une voix, un être complexe pour qui il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

- C'est quoi ce chapeau qui fait des rimes minables, pensais-je immédiatement. En plus d'être tombé sur une école bas de gamme, je suis aux prises avec un chapeau fou.

- Cessez d'être grossier jeune homme, autant envers moi qu'envers l'école qui vous accueille. Sachez que l'école Poudlard est dirigée par le sorcier le plus puissant et que vous ne lui arrivez même pas à la cheville. Sachez aussi que l'on me nomme le Choixpeau magique et que c'est à moi que revient l'honneur de décider de votre maison.

- Ouai, ouai. C'est pas très dur comme boulot. Désigner une fois par an qui va chez qui !

- Au vu de votre caractère arrogant et ambitieux, le choix ne devrait pas être trop dur en ce qui vous concerne, en effet.

- Bon décide toi le chapeau, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi.

- Plaît-t-il, vous ne méritez même pas l'attention que l'on vous porte. Quoi qu'il en soit vous avez votre place, sans hésitation, dans cette maison. SERPENTARD.

**OoO**

POV Normal.

Cette fois-ci les applaudissements retentirent de la table des verts et argents. Pansy Parkinson jeta un regard triomphant aux filles des autres maisons, comme-ci elle venait de remporter le concours de Miss Poudlard.

(Ce qui n'arrivera probablement jamais, d'une part par ce qu'elle est particulièrement laide et d'autre part parce qu'il n'existe pas de tel concours à Poudlard. Enfin c'est une école sérieuse ici, ils n'ont pas le temps pour ce genre de futilité !

Bon, où j'en étais moi ? Ah oui !)

Dorian parcouru l'ensemble des Serpentards et s'arrêta sur Drago. Il le jugea du regard pendant une demi-seconde et, le considérant comme quelqu'un d'apte à le fréquenter, prit place à côté de lui.

« Alors comme ça vous venez de Beauxbâtons, dit celui-ci pour engager la conversation.

- Mouais, répondit Dorian.

- Etant envoyé à Serpentard, je suppose que tu viens d'une famille de sang pur !

- Exactement, mon père est l'un des hommes les plus respecté de France. Toute ma famille est de pure souche et ce depuis des générations.

- Bien, approuva Malefoy, mon père est au même niveau que le tien. Tu n'as pas choisi la bonne école, je le crains. Le directeur est un vieux fou qui adore les Moldus.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, cette école est pitoyable. Dorian Lupo, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Drago Malefoy, considéré comme le Prince des Serpentards, répondit Drago en la lui serrant.

- Bien, je suppose que tu connais à peu près tous les bons coups de cette école ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. Aucune fille ne me résiste! D'ailleurs en parlant de fille, je compte bien parler à celle qui vient de la même école que toi !

- Qui, Carisma ? Hum, tu t'attaques à un gros morceau.

- Possible mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

- Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre », lui répondit Dorian.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Gryffondors, Harry et ses amis faisaient eux aussi connaissance avec la nouvelle venue.

« Je m'appelle Alicia Carisma, déclara-t-elle. Je pense que je suis tombé sur une bonne maison.

- Oui, lui répondit Ginny, Gryffondor est considéré comme la meilleure maison. Elle vaut beaucoup mieux que celle des Serpentard où a été envoyé ton ami.

- Ce n'est pas mon ami, s'exclama Alicia, je peux même dire que l'on se déteste. Mais cette maison Serpentard, qu'a-t-elle de particulier ?

- C'était la maison de Tu-Sais-Qui, il y a bien longtemps, expliqua Hermione. De plus, de nombreux mangemorts viennent de cette maison.

- Voldemort a étudié à Poudlard !», dit-elle surprise, sans se rendre compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de commettre.

La plupart des personnes présentes se plaquèrent les mains sur la bouche en signe d'horreur, Parvati Patil faillit se sentir mal et Ron était devenu blanc comme un linge. Seul Harry prenait les choses avec calme.

« Excusez-moi, se reprit-elle, je ne pensais pas que cela vous effrayerez à ce point. Nous avons l'habitude de prononcer son nom.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Harry, moi-même j'essaie de les convaincre tant bien que mal de le faire. Sinon, dit-il pour changer de sujet, pourquoi ta famille a-t-elle décidé de t'envoyer à Poudlard ?

- Nous avons décidé de déménager, mon père a reçu une promotion et a été muté en Angleterre. Mon père est un Moldu, précisa-t-elle, il est architecte. Ma mère est une sorcière et a décidé que toute la famille devait le suivre. Mon frère n'était pas très content !

- Tu as un frère , demanda Ginny.

- Oui, il s'appelle Mathieu et il a du laisser sa petite amie en France. Il est médicomage et il a été embauché à Ste Mangouste. Et vous ? »

Harry, Hermione et les autres se présentèrent chacun à leur tour et la conversation se poursuivit jusqu'au dessert. Puis Dumbledore se leva et le calme revint sur la salle:

« Maintenant que nos estomacs sont bien remplis, il me reste deux ou trois choses à vous dire. La forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite pour tous les élèves de cette école. Certains de nos plus vieux élèves feraient bien de s'en souvenir. M. Rusard m'a aussi chargé de vous dire que les nombreux objets interdits dans l'enceinte de cet établissement, la liste complète se trouvant dans son bureau, englobent également tous les produits de la boutique Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux des frères Weasley. Bien, tout le monde au lit ! »

**OoO**

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous au petit déjeuner où McGonagall leur donna les nouveaux emplois du temps.

« Oh non, se lamenta Ron. On commence avec double cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentards.

- C'était logique, chaque année c'est pareil, commenta Hermione. Je me demande à quoi pense Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi, c'est si horrible que ça , demanda Alicia perplexe.

- Oh oui, lui répondit Harry, Rogue, le professeur de potions, est le directeur des Serpentards. Il cherche toujours à les avantagés et il essaie d'enlever le plus de points possibles aux Gryffondors.

- Mais si vous ne faites rien, il ne peut pas vous enlevez de point !

- Le mieux c'est que tu vois par toi-même », lui assura Hermione.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots où les attendaient les Serpentards. Rogue arriva en coup de vent et les fit entrer dans le cachot où se trouvaient plusieurs chaudrons qui bouillonnaient paresseusement.

« Asseyez-vous, aboya Rogue.

- Super, en plus il est de mauvaise humeur, marmonna Ron.

- Weasley arrêtez de marmonner, 5 points en moins pour Gryffondors pour perturbation dans mon cours. Bien, maintenant, écoutez moi attentivement. Dans ces chaudrons se trouvent du Véritasérum. Je veux que vous trouviez une potion qui contre ses effets. Au travail.

- Mais professeur, commença Alicia, il est impossible de contrer les effets du Véritasérum.

- Miss Carisma c'est cela ? Croyez-moi miss, ce n'est pas parce que vous, vous ne les connaissez pas que c'est impossible. »

Alicia devint rouge de honte et on entendit plusieurs ricanements venant des Serpentards. Hermione, qui était assise à côté d'elle, lui jeta un regard navré.

« Ah, et pour contenter notre cher directeur, ajouta Rogue, je dois vous placer deux par deux, maisons mélangées. »

Il eu soudain dans la classe des grognements de mécontentement, surtout venant de la part des Gryffondors. En effet, si les potions étaient mal préparées, c'était sur eux que retombait la faute, même si c'était un Serpentard qui l'avait commise.

« Il suffit, cria Rogue et quand il eu à nouveau le silence il pousuivit, Miss Granger vous vous mettrez à côté de Miss Parkinson, Weasley avec M. Crabbe, M. Lupo, je suis désolez pour vous, avec Potter et Miss Carisma avec M. Malefoy. Commencez maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'une heure et demie. »

**OoO**

POV Harry.

Je hais ce mec, je hais ce mec, je hais ce mec. Un jour je sens que je vais exploser.

Bon, Lupo, c'est le mec qui est allé chez les Serpentard hier. D'après la description d'Alicia, il doit être aussi tordu que Malefoy. Comme si un ne suffisait pas !

« Potter, me dit-il avec mépris, Drago ma beaucoup parlé de toi et de ta célèbre cicatrice ! Il parait qu'un trou dans la tête ne te suffit plus et que tu cherche à te faire remarquer.

- La ferme», répondit-je.

Qu'est-ce que Malefoy a encore raconter comme conneries ? Je me concentrais sur les ingrédients pour ne plus avoir à lui parler mais c'était sans compter avec Rogue.

« Potter, vous pourriez avoir au moins l'obligeance d'aider votre nouveau camarade. »

Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça. Compte jusqu'à dix et rouvre les yeux aussi ! Je pris tout de même le bocal que me tendait Lupo.

Soudain, il me donna un coup de coude et le bocal que je tenais à la main m'échappa, allant se fracasser sur le sol. Je le regardais furieux et il me fit un sourire narquois, ressemblant étrangement à celui de Malefoy.

« Potter, rugit Rogue, cet ingrédient valait très cher. Pour la peine vous aurez une retenue demain soir et j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor »

Super, c'est le premier cour de l'année et on a déjà 25 points en moins. Alicia avait raison de nous dire de nous méfier. Merde, on a oublié de la prévenir pour Malefoy !

**OoO**

POV Alicia.

« Malefoy, Malefoy, mais c'est qui Malefoy , demandais-je à Hermione.

- Tu vois le mec blond là-bas, celui qui se prend pour un dieu ? Et bien c'est lui Malefoy. »

Je levais la tête et j'aperçus le garçon blond que j'avais déjà remarqué la veille. Un peu mal à l'aise, je me dirigeais vers lui pendant que Lupo prenait place à coté de Harry. Le pauvre ! Harry pas Lupo.

Je trouvais Malefoy vraiment canon mais il était à Serpentard. Méfiance ! Malgré cela, ça ne l'empêcha pas de me sourire et de pousser ses affaires sur le côté. Bien aimable pour un Serpentard. On avais à peine commencé à préparer la potion quand Harry fit tomber un bocal. Celui-ci explosa par terre, arrosant largement ce qui se trouvait au alentour. Devant le regard furieux du Survivant, je compris que Lupo avait encore fait des siennes.

Soudain, j'écarquillais les yeux en grand. Une main venait de se poser sur ma cuisse et faisait remonter ma jupe légèrement. Je me tournais vers Malefoy, qui continuais de sourire largement, et lui dis poliment :

« Tu as intérêt à virer ta main vite fait avant de te manger une tarte dans la gueule !

- J'aime quand les filles jouent les farouches, me répondit-il. C'est quelque choses qui m'excite encore plus. »

**OoO**

POV Normal.

PAF !

Un grand bruit venait de retentir dans le cachot, perpétuait par l'écho.

Les élèves et Rogue se retournèrent d'un coup, juste à temps pour apercevoir une Alicia furieuse et un Malefoy qui se tenait la joue.

« Miss Carisma, grinça Rogue, que signifie tout ceci ?

- Et bien, commença-t-elle, votre élève chéri était en train de me peloter et comme malgré ma demande, il ne voulait pas enlever sa main, j'ai appliqué une méthode plus radicale.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. ET VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS VOUS CROIRE, explosa Rogue. 50 points de moins pour Gryfffondor et une semaine de retenue. Maintenant sortez de cette classe, sortez tous. »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Tous les élèves sortirent du cachot devant la manifeste fureur qui venait de s'emparer du maître des potions.

« Eh ben dis donc, s'exclama Ron, tu n'y vas pas de main morte.

- Non mais pour qui il se prend celui la, fulminait Alicia. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Lupo a décidé de rester avec lui.

- On aurait du te prévenir, soupira Harry. Malefoy est la pire des vermines et en plus maintenant Rogue te déteste.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de Rogue, même s'il ne me croit pas, mais Malefoy ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, crois moi!

- Tout ça n'arrange pas nos affaires, dit Hermione. On a déjà perdu 75 points en deux heures !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione, lui dit Ron, on a métamorphose et soin aux créatures magiques. On va rattraper ces points. »

Effectivement, grâce aux bonnes réponses d'Hermione, le sablier de Gryffondor remonta largement.

**OoO**

La semaine passa et Harry et Alicia firent leurs retenues avec Rogue.

« Horrible, raconta Alicia alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, il m'a fait nettoyer plein de chaudrons remplis de bestioles répugnantes. C'est quand que l'on a Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Vendredi, lui répondit Ron qui jouait aux échecs avec Harry.

- Alors vivement vendredi parce que là j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler. Vous ne jouez pas au Quidditch à Poudlard ? Un bon truc pour se défouler ça aussi.

- Bien sûr que si, s'écria Harry outré, mais les sélections n'ont pas encore commencé.

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu t'en occupes, lui dit Hermione qui venait d'entrer.

- Tu es capitaine , demanda Alicia les yeux remplis d'espoir. Parce que je faisais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison.

- Ah bon , s'exclama Harry en levant les yeux du jeu, ce qui permit à Ron de gagner.

- Échec et Mat, dit-il.

- Eh merde, soupira Harry avant de se tourner vers elle. Je suis le capitaine et l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Ron occupe le poste de gardien et Ginny celui de poursuiveur.

- Moi aussi je suis poursuiveur, dit-elle. Quand est-ce que tu fais passer les sélections ?

- La semaine prochaine je pense.

- Alors je les passerai !»

Vendredi arriva et les élèves de Gryffondor de septième année, sitôt leur déjeuner avalé, se précipitèrent vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Malheureusement, ils eurent une mauvaise surprise en arrivant là-bas. En effet, les Serpentard attendaient eux aussi, ce qui ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose.

« Ne me dites pas qu'on a cours avec eux , s'exclama Hermione.

- Je crois que si, lui répondit sombrement Ron.

- Bien, bien jeunes gens, dit le professeur Romingo qui venait d'arriver avec le professeur Silvia. Ne restez pas plantés là, rentrez en cours."

Un élève poussa la porte et ils s'avancèrent avec enthousiasme. Mais les conversations s'éteignirent au fur et à mesure et les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux, ayant tous la même pensée !

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que **ÇA** ?

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini !

J'espère que ma fic vous plait parce que je n'ai pratiquement pas de reviews donc je ne peux pas vraiment savoir. Je ne cherche pas à en avoir mais pour ceux qui la lise ça me ferais plaisir que vous donniez vos avis comme ça je sais s'il faut que je continue ou s'il faut que je m'améliore.

Voilà c'est tout et merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent ! Bisous à tous.


	4. Chapter 3

Salut à tous, je poste le chapitre 3 en coup de vent. il s'y passe plus de choses et je peux dire que l'histoire commenec vraiment à partirde là.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : idem 

Genre : Action/Aventure, Romance, un peu d'Humour et de Drame aussi.

Rated : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Autres personnages.

Couples : Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny, Autres couples.

Résumé : Deux étranges élèves débarquent à Poudlard au cours de la 7ème année de nos héros.  
Sont-ils présents pour apporter de l'aide au Survivant ou cachent-ils des secrets qu'il vaudrait mieux ignorer ?  
A l'époque d'une guerre qui se fait de plus en plus pesante où chaque personne peut faire pencher la balance vers le bien ... ou le mal !

_

* * *

_

_- Bien, bien jeunes gens, dit le professeur Romingo qui venait d'arriver avec le professeur Silvia. Ne restez pas plantés là, rentrez en cours."_

_Un élève poussa la porte et ils s'avancèrent avec enthousiasme. Mais les conversations s'éteignirent au fur et à mesure et les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux, ayant tous la même pensée !_

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que **ÇA** ? _

**Chapter 3 : Les soupçons s'installent.**

**OoO**

POV Normal.

Le sol de la salle était entièrement recouvert de tapis, que certains élèves identifièrent comme des tatamis. Romingo et Silvia pouffèrent devant l'expression ébahie des étudiants et leur dirent de s'asseoir.

« Où ça , demanda Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

- Par terre, lui répondit Silvia irritée et voyant qu'il allait répondre, ou j'enlève des points à ta maison. »

Malefoy s'assit, non sans lui avoir jeter au préalable un regard noir. Ne se contenant plus, Hermione leva la main et le professeur Romingo l'interrogea :

« Oui, miss… ?

- Granger, professeur. Professeur, pourquoi la salle est-elle recouverte de tapis ?

- Ah voilà une question intéressante ! Sachez, tout d'abord, que ce ne sont pas des tapis mais des tatamis. Nous avons regardé les notes laissées par vos anciens professeurs et nous nous sommes aperçus que vous aviez le niveau requis, pour des septièmes années, en ce qui concerne les créatures magiques, un peu moins pour les sorts il est vrai. Mais vous n'avez jamais, je dis bien jamais, étudié les techniques de défenses non magiques. C'est pourquoi, sur accord de Dumbledore, nous devons vous apprendre à vous défendre sans utiliser vos baguettes.

- Et on va faire comment , demanda Ron, une note d'appréhension dans la voix.

- Eh bien, poursuivit le professeur Silvia, nous allons vous enseigner des techniques de défenses moldues car …

- QUOI , s'exclama Malefoy avec un air de dégoût. Il est hors de question que je fasse comme les moldus, si jamais mon père apprend cela.

- Tu n'auras pas le choix Malefoy, le coupa Harry exaspéré.

- En effet, M. Malefoy, dit Silvia, on ne vous laisse pas le choix mais vous pouvez prévenir votre père si cela vous chante, ajouta-t-elle en le défiant du regard. En outre ces techniques de défenses vous seront certainement plus utiles que vous ne le pensez, ne serait-ce pour le jour où vous n'aurez pas votre baguette à porté de main. Cela vous évitera de mourir bêtement, sous prétexte que c'est d'origine moldue.

- Nous avons donc pour mission de vous enseignez ces moyens de défenses, poursuivit Romingo, et ce tout au long de l'année. De plus, quelques sorts de défenses de niveau élevé risque d'être aussi au programme. Tout ceci fera bien sûr partie de vos ASPIC. »

Les élèves se regardèrent, certains inquiets, d'autres impatients. '' Des techniques moldues, pensèrent-ils, mais comment diable les moldus se défendent-ils sans magie ?''

« Tu crois que se sera quoi comme techniques , demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec impatience, mais j'espère que l'on va vite commencer. En plus, on les aura aux examens.

- Bien, je vois que vous avez l'air tous très motivé, se réjouit Romingo alors que quelques grognements retentissaient, c'est pourquoi le professeur Silvia et moi-même allons vous faire une petite démonstration. »

Cette fois-ci l'attention des étudiants de septième année se concentra sur les deux professeurs qui se placèrent au milieu de la salle. Ils se saluèrent, avant d'adopter les postures réglementaires.

Le professeur Romingo avait la jambe avant pliée, la jambe arrière tendue et le buste vers l'avant. Le professeur Silvia, quant à elle, avait la jambe avant tendue, la jambe arrière pliée et le buste tourné à 90°.

Puis soudain, Romingo attaqua. Cela se passa si vite que les élèves se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé. Mais l'attaque, bloquée par Silvia, avait bien eu lieu. Tout s'enchaîna alors à un rythme élevé, les professeurs attaquaient, esquivaient, feintaient à une vitesse peu commune. Le combat dura dix minutes avant que le professeur Silvia n'effectue un mouvement qui fit tomber son adversaire.

Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre, même quant à elle Malefoy était impressionné et impatient de commencer. Silvia tendit une main que Romingo saisit pour se relever, ils se saluèrent une dernière fois et se tournèrent vers la classe.

« Bien, dit Romingo satisfait, apparemment cela vous a plut. Qui peut me dire ce qu'il a vu ?

- Moi, moi ,moi !

- Non moi!

- Moi je sais !

- Ola, ola, du calme. Bon, vous là, oui vous allez-y !

- Et bien, vous avez adopté des positions bizarres avant de commencer, dit Seamus avec enthousiasme.

- C'est exact, répondit Silvia. Les positions que nous avons adoptées sont des postures que les combattants doivent prendre avant de commencer un combat. La mienne s'appelle le Pas Rasant et c'est une position défensive ou utiliser pour esquiver les coups. Le professeur Romingo avait adopté une posture appelée le Pas en Arc qui est une position offensive et qui permet de frapper du pied ou du poing rapidement.

- C'est hallucinant, s'exclama Ron, tu as vu comment ils se sont battus !

- Oui, Ron, répondit Hermione d'un ton amusé, pas la peine de me crier dans les oreilles.

- J'ai hâte de commencer à apprendre ça, dit Harry. Imagine un peu, si l'on connaît ses techniques ça nous donne l'avantage sur les mangemorts.

- Harry, souffla Hermione. Tu ne crois pas sincèrement que ça sera si facile. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Alicia ? Alicia ?

- Ben, elle est passée où ?

- Regardez derrière vous », répondit Seamus.

En effet, Alicia était adossée contre un des murs du fond de la salle. Devant elle se tenait Dorian Lupo et, apparemment, leur discussion, qui se déroulait en français, semblait houleuse.

**OoO**

« Je te dis juste que ce n'est pas prudent de se mettre en avant, dit Alicia d'un ton exaspéré.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

- Bien sûr, le jour où tu comprendras enfin quelque chose.

- Eh oh, s'exclama Dorian, je te signale que c'est un simple cours. Ce mettre devant ou tout au fond de la salle ne changera rien au fait que…

- Mais tu fais exprès ou quoi , le coupa-t-elle. Tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit, on va apprendre des techniques moldues. Tu as vu leur démonstration, c'était du Kung-Fu au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Je ne serais pas étonnée si on apprend aussi à se servir d'arme.

- Et alors ? Tu stresses trop pour rien. Ce n'est qu'un cours, rien de plus.

- Ce n'est qu'un cours, ce n'est qu'un cours, singea-t-elle. Mais putain, tu comprends quand je parle. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont tous penser quand ils vont voir comment on se bat ? Ce n'est peut-être qu'un cours comme tu dis, mais je pense qu'il y en a plus d'un qui vont se demander comment ça se fait que l'on sache se battre comme ça.

- Pff, tu me soûles ! Je fais ce que je veux, si j'ai envie de me mettre devant je le ferais. Comme ça ils seront impressionnés, c'est tout.

- Évidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter. Tu cherches encore à te faire remarquer ! Du style, je suis le plus beau, le plus fort, regardez-moi.

- Ferme-la !

- Non, pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris.

- Comprendre quoi, il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu cherches seulement à tout contrôler, à attirer l'attention.

- QUOI, s'indigna Alicia, moi je cherche à attirer l'attention ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui là, tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Moi ? Pour quelqu'un de supérieur à toi.

- Tu crois que le fait que tu sois à Serpentard te donnes le droit de péter plus haut que ton cul ? Détrompes-toi, tu n'es vraiment qu'un merdeux. Tu es pourri gâté jusqu'à l'os, arrogant, méprisable et j'en passe.

- Parce que tu crois que t'es mieux ? Aussi têtu que chiante sans compter le fait que tu sois de sang-mêlé.

- Ne commence pas à insulter ma famille parce que la tienne ne vaut pas mieux. Je préfère être une sang-mêlé comme tu dis plutôt que d'avoir un père qui fait le toutou auprès de Voldemort.

- Mon père n'est pas un mangemort , s'emporta Dorian.

- Ça suffit, Miss Carisma, M. Lupo, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours », cria Romingo.

Ils se séparèrent sur un regard noir et s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la salle auprès de leurs amis respectifs.

- Non, non, reprit Romingo, ne vous asseyez pas. Vous allez nous faire une petite démonstration pour voir quel niveau vous avez, ensuite se sera au tour des autres. Allez dépêchez-vous, on a pas toute la journée ! »

Il se levèrent et chacun pu voir que le visage d'Alicia avait prit une couleur de taie d'oreiller (_c'est à dire blanc quoi ! _). Dorian, quant à lui, était tendu.

Ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre et Alicia jeta un regard furieux à Dorian. Un regard qui disait : '' Tu vois qu'est ce que je te disais, maintenant on est mal !''. Il l'ignora et se plaça de la même façon que Romingo quelques instants plus tôt. Alicia adopta la position défensive et attendit.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant une minute entière dans un silence de plomb. La tension était palpable et soudain, à l'instant où Romingo allait ouvrir la bouche pour leur demander ce qu'ils attendaient, Dorian attaqua.

Alicia para avec justesse et lui décocha un coup de pied pivotant. Heureusement pour lui, il se baissa et lui attrapa la jambe. Tirant d'un coup sec, il la fit tomber sur le dos et, s'apprêtant à la bloquer avec son corps, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'opposait plus aucune résistance. Cela lui procura un intense sentiment de supériorité et il relâcha sa concentration.

C'était ce qu'Alicia attendait et, se servant de l'appui qu'il lui restait puisqu'il lui tenait la jambe, se releva et lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Cela le déséquilibra et il s'affala par terre avant de se retrouver prisonnier. Assise à califourchon sur son torse, elle lui avait bloqué les bras et les jambes.

« Je t'ai encore battu, lui souffla-t-elle.

- C'est parce que je t'ai laissé gagner, rétorqua-t-il.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. C'est surtout parce que t'as relâché ta concentration.

- Je l'ai fais exprès.

- Pff, t'es un mauvais joueur ! Je t'ai battu c'est tout.

- C'est ça, aller pousse-toi maintenant. »

Elle se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider mais, au moment où il allait la saisir, l'enleva soudainement. Elle le regarda s'écraser au sol une deuxième fois avec un sourire narquois.

« Vaffanculo, t'avais prévu ce coup !

_( Vaffanculo vas te faire foutre en italien)_

- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit-elle en riant.

- Bien, formidable démonstration de Kung-Fu, dit Romingo. Ah ça sonne, rendez-vous au prochain cours où nous commencerons les leçons d'arts martiaux. Miss Carisma, M. Lupo, n'en profitez pas pour vous enfuir, je vous avez dis de rester à la fin du cours. »

**OoO**

Ginny flânait ici et là, dans un couloir du deuxième étage, ne sachant pas comment occuper sa fin d'après-midi. Soudain, elle aperçut au détour d'un couloir Malefoy en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle. Il aurait pu y avoir dans cela rien d'extraordinaire si ce n'est le fait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une des cachettes du château en observant les alentours.

« On dirait qu'ils ne veulent pas être vus, pensa-t-elle. Ça, c'est louche ! »

Elle s'approcha tout doucement, prenant bien garde à ne pas faire de bruit, et tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait derrière la tapisserie.

« Il faudra faire ça se soir quand tout le monde sera couché, vers minuit cela devrait aller, disait Malefoy. Dorian possède une cape d'invisibilité, on peut y rentrer à deux.

- Et nous, on fait quoi pendant ce temps là , demanda Goyle.

- Le guet. Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes sortis de nos dortoirs, surtout pas pour faire ça ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas d'une intelligence aigu mais si vous suivez le plan à la lettre ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. C'est compris ?

- Oui.

- Bien maintenant que tout est clair, on retourne à la salle commune. »

En entendant la dernière phrase de Malefoy, Ginny prit la poudre d'escampette et se réfugia à la bibliothèque. Arriver en courant ne devait pas plaire à Mme Pince car elle lui jeta un regard noir quant elle entra dans la pièce.

Ginny n'y prit pas garde, après tout ce lieu n'était considéré comme sacré que par Hermione, et se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Avisant un coin reculé composé d'une table et de quatre sièges, elle se faufila jusque là. Sortant un parchemin de sa poche, elle se pencha vers son sac et prit une plume.

« Harry, écrivit-elle, je viens d'entendre Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle et leur conversation était plus que suspect. Rejoins-moi vite à la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Ron. »

**OoO**

Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent du cours de DCFM et se postèrent dans le couloir pour attendre Alicia.

« Vous avez vu la démonstration qu'ils nous ont faite, s'exclama soudain Hermione faisant sursauter ses deux amis. Je n'ai jamais vu ça !

- C'est clair, dit Harry. Ils étaient incroyables.

- En même temps c'est des profs alors c'est normal, répondit Ron. Quoi , ajouta-t-il devant l'expression ébahie d'Harry et d'Hermione.

- Ron, tu es vraiment un idiot !

- On parlait d'Alicia et de Lupo, Ron, soupira Harry. Ils ont même impressionné les profs !

- C'est bizarre qu'il sache se battre comme ça, remarqua Hermione. C'est à se demander..

- Hermione, ne commence pas à t'imaginer des trucs, dit Ron. S'il faut, ils pratiquent les arts martiaux depuis toujours.

- Ouais mais bon, c'est quand même bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? »

Harry avait sursauté en sentant sa poche vibrer. Il y plongea sa main et en ressortit le Parchemin de Correspondance que lui avait offert Ginny pour son anniversaire. Le dépliant prestement, il déchiffra l'écriture précipitée de la jeune rousse.

« C'est Ginny, dit-il, elle veut qu'on la rejoigne à la bibliothèque pour nous parler de Malefoy.

- Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller , demanda Ron impatient.

- Au cas où tu l'aurez oublié on attend Alicia, lui répondit Hermione. D'ailleurs, ils en mettent du temps à sortir.

- On ferait bien d'y aller, lança Harry après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle précise dans son message qu'il faut qu'on la rejoigne en vitesse. On retrouvera Alicia dans la salle commune. »

Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas jusqu'à la bibliothèque et trouvèrent Ginny cachait au fond de celle-ci. Elle leur fit signe et ils prirent place à ses côtés. Suivant son exemple, ils se cachèrent derrière un livre et firent semblant de s'intéresser au contenu qu'ils recelaient.

Elle leur raconta ce qu'elle avait surpris et ils se plongèrent dans leurs réflexions.

« Vous pensez qu'ils vont faire quoi , demanda Ron après plusieurs minutes.

- Je suis quasiment sûr que ce n'est pas une simple blague contre nous où contre Rusard, dit Harry.

- Harry, soupira Hermione.

- Non attends, laisse-moi finir. L'année dernière déjà il était louche _(NDA : Malefoy n'as pas mis au point le plan ordonné par Voldemort, il y a renoncé à la dernière minute et celui-ci a décidé de lui pardonné… pour cette fois.) _et je suis certain qu'il agissait sous les ordres de Voldemort. Qui nous dit que cette fois ce n'est pas pareil !

- Harry, essaya de le raisonner Ginny. On n'avait aucune preuve de ce que tu nous disais et cette fois encore c'est pareil. Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard chargé de reproche qu'il lui renvoyait, mais on n'a rien qui puisse affirmer ce que tu dis.

- Vous voulez une preuve , s'emporta-t-il. Vous voulez vraiment une preuve ? Et bien je vais vous la donner.

- Harry calme toi, fit Hermione, Mme Pince va nous entendre.

- Ce soir, poursuivit-il en baissant le ton, ce soir je me cacherai sous la cape d'invisibilité et je le suivrai. On verra bien si je n'arrive pas à vous ramener une preuve de sa culpabilité.

- Je viens avec toi, déclara Ron qui s'était tu jusque là. Et pas la peine de répliquer, je ne te laisserai pas tout seul découvrir ce que Malefoy manigance.

- Dans ce cas, vous ne me laissez pas le choix, dit Hermione, je suis obligée…

- Quoi, la coupa Ron, tu ne vas pas aller nous dénoncer à McGo.

- Ron, ne sois pas stupide, jamais je ne ferais quelque chose comme ça.

- Hum, hum, toussa Harry. Tu te rappelles éclair de feu, carte du maraudeur, etc…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Ça, ça mettaient en danger ta vie je te signale et je ne lui ai rien dis sur la carte. Non je vais vous accompagnez ce soir.

- Hermione, souffla Ron, tu n'as pas peur de te faire renvoyer ?

- De toute façon quand je ne suis pas là vous n'avez que des ennuis alors autant vous aidez.

- Très bien alors ce soir à 11h30 dans la salle commune. Je prendrais la cape de mon père.

- Et moi , fit Ginny. Je vais encore être à l'écart c'est ça ?

- Je préférerais que tu ne viennes pas, répondit Ron.

- Ron, tu manques singulièrement de tact, lança Hermione pendant que celui-ci grommelait.

- Je suis désolé Gin, dit Harry, mais la cape sera déjà assez petite pour trois et en plus il faudra quelqu'un pour nous aider à vider la salle commune.

- Et pourquoi ce serais à moi de le faire ? Hermione je dis pas mais Ron pourrait s'en charger. Il n'est pas très utile.

- Eh, s'indigna ce dernier, ce n'est pas très sympa.

- S'il te plaît Gin, répliqua Harry en ignorant son meilleur ami qui se remit à grommeler.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle ne pouvant résister aux beaux yeux de celui-ci. A condition que la prochaine fois je sois moi aussi dans le coup.

- Promis ! »

**OoO**

POV Hermione.

Onze heures et trente minutes sonnèrent quand Harry, Ron et moi descendîmes dans la salle commune. Heureusement, Ginny avait réussi à convaincre les plus récalcitrants de monter se coucher, nous n'eûmes donc pas d'excuse à fournir.

Nous nous enveloppâmes dans la cape maintenant devenue trop petite. Nous dûmes plier un peu les genoux, enfin Harry et surtout Ron. Moi j'avais juste la bonne taille. Je tournais mon visage vers Ron qui retrouvait juste derrière moi. Collé contre mon dos serait plus juste. Je le dévisageais pendant un bon moment et celui-ci finit par s'en apercevoir.

« Quoi , me dit-il dans un murmure.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais si grand », répondis-je précipitamment en essayant de cacher mes joues devenues rouges.

Mon Dieu ! Je venais juste de penser qu'il avait parfaitement la bonne taille pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ma tête devait arriver juste sous la sienne et je sentais la chaleur de son corps à travers ses vêtements.

Comment de telles pensées pouvaient m'avoir traversé l'esprit alors que l'on se baladait dans l'école en pleine nuit malgré le règlement, que Rusard pouvait nous surprendre à tout moment et que l'on essayé de découvrir ce que Malefoy comploté, je n'en sais rien.

Des fois, le cerveau humain nous réserve de drôles de surprise. Penser que son meilleur ami puisse vous prendre un jour dans ses bras pour une étreinte plus qu'amical, n'a rien d'habituel pour moi. Surtout que ça ne devait pas être réciproque.

Soudain, toute à mes réflexions existentielles, je trébuchais mais, avant que je ne touche le sol, deux bras puissant m'avais saisi à la taille. Ce qui m'évita une chute brutale et surtout bruyante.

Je piquais un fard monumental quand je m'aperçus de l'identité de leur propriétaire. Ron avait eu un réflexe tellement étonnant qu'Harry n'avait même pas remarqué ce qui s'était passé.

Outch, pensai-je, depuis quand il a les bras aussi musclés ?

« Ça va quant à elle ? », murmura-t-il et je pus sentir le souffle de sa voix grave me caresser le cou.

Je frissonnais légèrement et ma respiration s'accéléra. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits. C'était Ron, mon meilleur ami, le mec avec qui je me disputais depuis toujours. Aller Hermione, calme-toi. Respire, expire, respire, expire.

« C'est bon, dis-je tandis que les battements de mon cœur se firent plus espacés, merci de m'avoir rattrapé.

- Fais attention la prochaine fois. », me souffla-t-il et je sentis ses bras quitter mon corps, non sans regret. Je devais vite chasser ses pensées de ma tête, du moins pour ce soir.

Nous recommençâmes à marcher pendant une demi-heure sans croiser personne.

« Harry, murmurais-je au bout d'un moment, tu es sûr que l'on doit continuer ?

- Oui !

- Mais on a pas encore trouvé Malefoy et s'il faut il n'est même pas sorti de son dortoir.

- Elle a raison, mon vieux. On n'a encore croisé personne et ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'on marche.

- Chut, dit soudain Harry, je viens d'entendre quelque chose. »

Il nous fit reculer contre le mur et je me retrouvais une fois encore collée contre le torse de Ron. Je sentis mes joues s'échauffaient encore une fois. Décidément, la proximité qu'imposait la cape d'invisibilité n'était pas une très bonne chose.

**OoO**

POV Normal.

Collés contre le mur, Hermione et Ron essayaient d'entendre le bruit qu'avait signalé Harry. En tendant l'oreille, ils perçurent des sons réguliers et continus qu'ils identifièrent comme les pas d'une personne.

« Faites que ce ne soit pas Rusard, supplia Hermione dans un murmure.

- Hermione, tais-toi ! », lui intimèrent les deux autres.

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et au détour du couloir ils aperçurent enfin leur propriétaire. Tout trois relâchèrent leur respiration et se détendirent car il n'y avait plus aucun danger. En effet, ce n'était pas Rusard ou même Rogue qui était apparus mais une récente gryffondor, Alicia.

Ne voulant tout de même pas avoir à fournir d'explication sur leur présence hors des dortoirs à cette heure-ci, les trois gryffondors ne firent pas un bruit. Après tout leur mission ''découverte de preuves compromettantes concernant Malefoy'' n'était pas du tout fini.

Ils décidèrent donc de la laisser tranquillement passer devant eux. Mais, pour le plus grand malheur de leur jambes qui commencées à avoir des crampes, elle n'était pas vraiment décidée à remonter dans la salle commune.

Flânant dans le couloir, elle marchait lentement en prenant tout son temps. Mais enfin, elle savait pas que c'était l'heure de dormir ? Elle finit par arriver à leur hauteur et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Tournant la tête sur le côté où ils étaient cachés, elle s'approcha intriguée. Se tassant de plus en plus contre le mur, Harry, Ron et Hermione commencèrent à paniquer. Bien qu'elle soit elle aussi à Gryffondor et qu'elle soit leur amie, récente il est vrai, ils ne la connaissaient pas vraiment. Comment allait-elle réagir si elle les découvrait ?

Alicia s'arrêta à cinquante centimètre de Harry et observa un moment l'endroit. Puis, ayant eu apparemment la preuve de ce qu'elle pensait, elle tendit brusquement le bras et arracha la cape d'invisibilité.

« Salut , dit-elle aux trois gryffondor qui la regardèrent pétrifiés. Jolie cape. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure-ci ?

- On pourrait te poser la même question, répondit Harry, le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

- Oh, c'est simple. J'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis allée me promener.

- C'est interdit de sortir des dortoirs après le couvre feu, déclara Hermione.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous faites dehors si c'est interdit ? Surtout que tu es la préfète en chef, non ? »

Ils ne répondirent rien, parfaitement conscient qu'elle avait raison.

« Je sais que vous ne me direz pas pourquoi vous êtes sortis donc je n'insisterai pas. Au fait Harry, je ne savais pas que tu possédais une cape d'invisibilité !

- Elle appartenait à mon père et j'en ai hérité.

- En parlant de cape d'invisibilité, lança Hermione, comment as-tu su que nous étions là ?

- Heu, et bien, répondit Alicia gênée, c'est le hasard, tout simplement.

- Tu veux dire que tu as tendu le bras et tu nous as rencontré, répliqua Ron narquois. Tu es forte dis-moi. »

Tout trois commencèrent à lui jeter des regards suspicieux. Elle s'agita mal à l'aise et finit par s'asseoir par terre, les invitant à faire de même.

« En vérité, commença-t-elle, ce n'étais pas un hasard.

- Comment ça , demanda Harry. Et pourquoi on ne t'a plus vu depuis le cours de DCFM ?

- Ça c'est parce que je suis restée à m'expliquer avec les profs et Lupo sur notre comportement et quand je suis sorti vous n'étiez plus là.

- On était à la bibliothèque parce que Ginny avait un truc à nous dire sur Malefoy, dit Ron, ce qui lui valut deux regards furieux.

- Ah, dit Alicia étonné. Et c'était quoi ?

- Dis-nous comment tu as fait pour savoir qu'on était là et après on parlera, déclara Harry.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle. En fait je vous ai entendu respirer !

- Quoi , s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Je vous ai entendu respirer.

- Oui, ça on avait comprit, répliqua Hermione. Mais comment tu as fait pour nous entendre alors qu'on retenait nos respirations ?

- Ben, c'était pas très efficace alors. J'ai surtout entendu Ron parce qu'il avait une respiration un peu rauque et comme je ne voyais personne j'en ai conclu que vous étiez sous une cape d'invisibilité. Après ça, il ne me restait plus qu'à me laisser guider. »

Cette déclaration les laissa bouche bée. Apparemment leur nouvelle amie avait une ouïe carrément surdéveloppée. Pour les entendre de l'autre bout du couloir alors qu'ils retenaient leur respiration, c'était hallucinant !

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors , demanda Alicia changeant de sujet.

- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi, dit Ron amusé.

- Je pense que tu as le droit de savoir, répondit Hermione, après tout tu nous as dit la vérité. Harry ?

- Je pense aussi qu'on te doit des explications. »

Et il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait, parfois aidé d'Hermione et de Ron. Tout y passa de leur rencontre en première année à ses soupçons de l'année dernière, en passant par tout les coup bas et toutes les insultes de ces six années.

« Et je suis sûr que Malefoy est aussi un mangemort pour remplacer son père auprès de Voldemort, conclut-il. Si on est sortit c'est parce que Ginny avait entendu une conversation entre Malefoy et ses sbires. Je voulais leur apporter la preuve de ce que je dis depuis l'année dernière. »

Alicia avait écouté sans dire un seul mot, son visage se fermant de plus en plus à l'entente de son récit. Elle resta quelques minutes à contempler ses mains puis prit la parole.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il s'entend si bien avec Lupo, déclara-t-elle. Si c'est un futur mangemort, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter sérieusement. J'ai été étonnée de voir Lupo faire ami-ami si rapidement. Lui qui d'habitude est si hautain. C'est un sang pur ?

- Plus sang pur que lui tu meurs, répondit Harry.

- Sa famille est l'une des plus ancienne qui existe et elle prône la pureté du sang, continua Ron.

- Tu m'étonnes. Et il a fallu que Lupo aille à Serpentard avec lui, soupira-t-elle.

- Lupo, c'est aussi un sang pur , demanda Hermione.

- Ça famille est la plus ancienne de France et d'Italie et il en tire une certaine fierté, ce qui le rend arrogant et irritant. Son père est aussi un mangemort ce dont il ne croit pas une seconde ou alors il fait semblant.

- Lui et Malefoy ensemble ça risque de faire des dégâts, remarqua Harry.

- Pour l'instant je ne sais pas, avoua Alicia. Je suis pratiquement sûre que Lupo n'est pas encore un mangemort mais s'il reste avec Malefoy…

- Il faudra le surveiller lui aussi, déclara Hermione. »

Soudain, ils virent Alicia se tendre. Ils se turent immédiatement et la fixèrent. Elle se leva en vitesse et ils l'imitèrent avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron inquiet.

- Rusard possède bien un chat, non ?

- Oui, une chatte qui s'appelle Miss Teigne et qui lui rapporte tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'école, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi ?

- Elle arrive ! », dit brusquement Alicia prise de panique.

Harry attrapa sa cape et d'un geste rapide s'enveloppa avec Ron et Hermione. Ils se rappelèrent soudain que la cape n'était pas assez grande pour abriter quatre personnes et cherchèrent un endroit où pourrait se cacher Alicia. Celle-ci tendait toujours l'oreille, guettant le moment où la chatte ferait son apparition.

Ils la virent soudain tourner la tête de l'autre côté et ouvrirent la bouche sous le coup de l'étonnement. Alors, devant leurs yeux incrédules, elle disparut dans un coup de vent.

* * *

Et voilà le troisième chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Reviews ?

Je tenais à vous dire aussi que je partais en vacances tout le mois d'Août donc je ne posterais pas avant un moment.

Bisous à tous !


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous.

Que dire, que dire. Je n'ai aucune excuse à vous fournir si ce n'est que l'inspiration m'avait quitté et que j'ai eu un peu de mal avaec ce chapitre. En effet, il ne s'y passe pas vraiment de grandes choses mais certains détails auront leurs importances pour le reste de l'histoire. A vous de les trouver ; ).

En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Ils la virent soudain tourner la tête de l'autre côté et ouvrir la bouche sous le coup de l'étonnement. Alors, devant leurs yeux incrédules, elle disparut dans un coup de vent._

**Chapter 4 : ****Pari, quidditch et devoirs de préfet. **

**OoO**

POV Normal.

- Mmffmf, furent les seuls sons qu'elle put articuler.

En effet, une main l'étouffait à moitié et un bras encerclait sa taille, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Étant de dos, Alicia n'aurait pas dû savoir qui était son agresseur mais son étrange surdéveloppement auditif l'avait beaucoup aidé.

Ainsi, quant il la relâcha croyant qu'elle s'était calmée, elle ne se gêna pas pour lui montrer sa façon de penser.

- Aïe, grogna-t-il quand un coude rencontra ses côtes, non mais faut apprendre à calmer ton agressivité là !

- Je me calmerai quand tu me lâcheras. Et d'abord qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'attraper comme ça ?

- Quoi, me dis pas que tu voulais te faire choper par Rusard ? Tu es bien ingrate. Je te sauve de l'expulsion et tu ne me remercies même pas.

- C'est bon Lupo, arrêtes ton cinéma. Si tu m'as ''sauvé'' comme tu le dis, c'est uniquement parce que tu as quelque chose en tête.

- C'est possible !

- Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors tous les deux ? Et oui Malefoy, t'as beau être discret même en étant de dos je sais que tu es là. Alors ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Carisma, répondit Dorian.

- Vous préparez un mauvais coup, je me trompe ?

- Dites, lança soudain Drago, votre discussion n'est déjà pas très intéressante alors si on reste au milieu du couloir et qu'on se fait prendre par Rusard pour ça ...

A ces mots, Dorian acquiesça de la tête et entraîna Alicia vers le mur. Seulement voilà, la jeune fille, qui ne supportait pas qu'on la traîne comme un sac à patate, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle commença alors à se débattre pour tenter de se libérer.

- Eh, s'exclama Dorian avant de se prendre un coup de pied, calmes-toi un peu, merde !

- Non, répliqua-t-elle, je sais très bien que tu vas me demander quelque chose en échange et je ne veux pas avoir de dette envers toi.

Et elle recommença de plus belle, à tel point que la patience de Dorian arriva à son terme. Il agrippa son bras et, la faisant tourner sur elle-même, la plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Elle émit un petit cri de douleur et tenta de le repousser.

- Bon, dit-il en plaçant ses bras sur le mur de chaque côté du corps de la jeune brune, tu commences vraiment à m'énerver. Alors c'est soit tu te calmes et je te laisse le choix, à savoir si oui ou non je te ''sauve'', soit je te jette un sort et là t'es obligée de rester sous la cape avec nous.

- Super le choix en effet, ironisa-t-elle, soit je me fais prendre par Rusard soit j'ai une dette envers toi. J'ai dû contrarier les esprits en me levant ce matin, oh Merlin sauvez-moi ! C'est bon, je crois que j'ai pas le choix, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de silence.

On entendit alors distinctement un pas claudicant suivit d'un pas plus léger, presque un flottement.

- Merde, dit Drago, Rusard n'est pas tout seul. Là, on est mal !

Il reçut en échange deux regards perplexes et interrogatifs.

- Rogue est avec lui, répondit Drago, et les connaissant ils vont marcher assez loin l'un de l'autre.

- Et alors ?, demanda Dorian. En quoi c'est dangereux pour nous ?

- Le couloir !, remarqua Alicia en devenant toute blanche. Il est trop petit, ils vont forcément nous percuter.

Un vent de panique s'abattit sur les rangs et ils essayèrent de se coller le plus possible au mur, espérant ne faire plus qu'un avec et échapper ainsi à l'horrible menace qui s'annonçait à l'horizon.

- Lupo, tu m'écrases !

- La ferme Carisma, c'est pas le moment. Tu devrais plutôt profiter de mon corps de rêve au lieu de te plaindre. Beaucoup de filles donneraient leur bras droit pour être à ta place et pouvoir ainsi se coller contre moi.

- C'est parce qu'elles te connaissent pas crétin sinon elles fuiraient loin, très loin !

- La ferme tous les deux, répliqua Drago dans un souffle.

**OoO**

- Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous dites, professeur Rogue ?

- Oui, Rusard !, répondit ce dernier d'un ton cassant. Cette nuit, un élève est venu dans mon bureau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait car il a pris soin de tout remettre en place avant de partir.

- Alors comment savez-vous que l'on est venu dans votre bureau ?

- Parce que je suis quelqu'un de très maniaque et je sais donc si les choses ont été déplacées. Si j'attrape l'élève qui a eu l'audace de pénétrer dans mon bureau, il risque de regretter amèrement son geste. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps !

- Comment allez-vous faire pour le trouver, professeur ?

- Eh bien, le directeur a mis au point un sort très intéressant : il permet de révéler les empreintes digitales. Encore une technique moldue. J'irai lui demander le sort à la première heure demain ! Mais taisez-vous donc, vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit ?

Et Rogue, pour le plus grand malheur des six élèves cachés dans le coin, s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir juste entre leurs deux groupes.

Ceux-ci se firent les plus petits qu'ils purent en retenant à grande peine leur respiration. Harry, Ron et Hermione se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pour prendre le moins de place possible. Alicia avait agrippé le tee-shirt de Dorian et, sous le coup de l'angoisse, le serrait de toutes ses forces tandis que ce dernier essayait de la cacher avec son corps. Drago, quant à lui, était beaucoup plus pâle que d'ordinaire, si c'est possible. Il aurait pu rivaliser avec un fantôme.

- Vous avez dû vous tromper, professeur, déclara Rusard, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

Ils reprirent néanmoins leur ronde à travers le château et disparurent bientôt au bout du couloir.

Dorian baissa la tête et décolla ses bras du corps de la jeune fille qu'il serrait contre lui. Avec douceur, il détacha les mains de la jeune brune de son tee-shirt et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Alicia leva la tête et tendit l'oreille un moment. Rassurée, elle n'entendait aucun bruit à l'horizon, elle hocha la tête. Dorian souleva sa cape et ils purent enfin reprendre leur respiration à l'air libre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione les imitèrent et tous les six se laissèrent glisser contre le mur pour ne plus sentir leurs jambes trembler sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Ben dis donc, c'était moins une, finit par dire Ron encore sous le choc.

- Ouais, on a bien faillit se faire prendre, n'est-ce pas Carisma ?, ajouta Dorian.

- Ho, ça va hein ! Ça m'a échappé.

- Ah, c'est toi qui as fait du bruit, déclara Drago, pas la peine de t'énerver maintenant.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que toi tu fous dehors ?, demanda Dorian.

- Ça te regarde pas Lupo, répliqua-t-elle narquoise.

- Tiens, il y a un petit air de déjà vu là !

- La ferme, Malefoy !, lancèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

- Je vous ai parlé à vous, le Balafré et la Belette ? Non je ne crois pas.

- Tu deviens puéril Malefoy !, déclara Hermione.

- Bon basta (1), les interrompit Alicia. De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses cette question Lupo vu que tu étais là pendant qu'on discutait tous les quatre.

- Et bien en fait, répondit-il en se décoiffant négligemment, on est arrivé au moment où tu parlais d'un chat.

- Hum, je vois. Tant pis pour toi alors. Euh, tu veux une banane ?

- Hein ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ben tu es en train de te transformer en singe là, non ?

- Hein ! Mais tu as pris quoi au dîner toi ?

- Oh, bon, je croyais que tu étais en pleine transforamtion vu la façon dont tu te grattes la tête.

Un miaulement un peu plus loin interrompit Dorian, qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur la jeune fille pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle venait de dire, en effet son physique c'était sacré chez lui, et leur rappelèrent que Rogue et Rusard patrouillaient toujours dans les couloirs. Ils se séparèrent sur quelques insultes, ''Fais de beaux cauchemars, la Fouine'', ''La ferme, Weasley'' et reprirent le chemin de leur dortoir respectif.

**OoO**

POV Ron.

Le lendemain matin, ou devrais-je plutôt dire début d'après-midi vu que nous avions dormis jusqu'à treize heures sauf Hermione. Elle, elle s'était levée à neuf heures un samedi matin !

Bref, le lendemain Ginny nous assaillit de questions, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà eu le récit de nos exploits par Hermione. Exploits bien maigres, il est vrai.

Elle tenait apparemment à avoir notre version personnelle des faits si bien qu'Alicia y passa aussi. La seule chose qu'elle put lui dire en plus concernait Malefoy. Il était tendu et pas très causant, ce qui ne nous avança pas à grand-chose puisqu'il est toujours comme ça. Mais bon elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Pour ma part, c'est le comportement d'Hermione qui m'avait paru bizarre. Distraite, émotive et embarrassée, voilà comment elle m'était apparue.

Enfin bon, sûrement des trucs de filles !

**OoO**

POV Normal.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Ginny, laisse nous respirer un peu tu veux ?

- Mais Hermione, vous n'avez rien découvert ! Vous étiez pourtant sortis pour trouver quelque chose de compromettant.

- On a quand même découvert un truc, intervint Alicia allongée confortablement sur un des canapés de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Ah ! Et c'est quoi ?, demanda Ginny pas très convaincue.

- Tout d'abord que tu avais raison, Malefoy est bien sortit de son dortoir pour préparer quelque chose. Ensuite que Lupo l'accompagnait. Je peux vous dire avec certitude que si ces deux là s'associes pour faire un mauvais coup, ça risque de nous apporter des ennuis.

- C'est bien maigre.

- Oh Ginny !, s'énerva Hermione. Il n'y avait peut-être rien à trouver, tout simplement. Où sont passés Ron et Harry ?

- Changement de sujet, murmura Alicia avant de remarquer un léger détail. Eh, tu as vu ? Elle a dit _Ron et Harry_ et pas Harry et Ron.

- Mais oui, tu as raison, s'exclama Ginny.

- Et alors ?, demanda Hermione s'en lever la tête de son livre. Qu'est-ce que cela change ?

- Généralement on prononce le prénom de celui qui nous plaît en premier, expliqua Alicia en se redressant, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Mais non pas du tout, répliqua Hermione en relevant la tête un peu trop vivement.

- Tu veux donc dire que mon frère ne te plaît pas.

- Je n'ai jamais dis cela.

- Alors, il te plaît, insista Ginny.

Les joues d'Hermione commencèrent à se colorer d'une teinte rosée. Puis elle repensa à la scène de hier soir et là, elle devint totalement rouge tomate. Essayant de dissimuler sa subite rougeur aux deux autres Gryffondor, elle se cacha derrière son livre... qui était désormais à l'envers.

Heureusement pour elle, ou malheureusement tout dépend du point de vue, elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée de ses deux meilleurs amis en tenue de Quidditch.

- C'est bon, dit Harry, le terrain est prêt.

- Prêt ?, répéta Hermione.

- Oh, on ne te l'a pas dit, s'exclama Ron désolé. Harry a décidé de faire les sélections de Quidditch aujourd'hui à trois heures.

- Bon, on y va ?, s'impatienta Ginny que le mot Quidditch avait plongé dans la plus grande excitation.

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête avec un sourire pendant qu'Alicia montait chercher son balai dans la dortoir des filles de septième année. Elle en redescendit deux minutes plus tard avec son équipement et celui de sa future coéquipière rousse.

- A tout à l'heure Mione.

- Attendez, s'écria cette dernière, je viens avec vous pour assister aux sélections.

- Plutôt pour voir voler son joueur préféré, chuchota Alicia à l'oreille de Ginny.

**OoO**

POV Dorian.

- Mais pourquoi veux-tu aller sur le terrain de Quidditch maintenant ?, demandais-je un peu ennuyé.

- Parce que j'ai appris que Potter allait sélectionner ses coéquipiers aujourd'hui, répliqua Drago.

- C'est juste pour voir Potter ? Pff.

- Tu la retrouveras après Sandra, ne t'inquiètes pas, me lança Drago un peu vivement.

- Ça c'est sûr, elle a complètement craqué sur moi. Si j'ai pas envie d'y aller c'est parce qu'il y aura Carisma, elle va sûrement postuler au poste de poursuiveur !

- Pourtant, tu étais assez proche d'elle hier soir, me lança Drago, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- C'était pour qu'elle ait une dette envers moi. Ça l'a rend malade et j'adore la faire chier. En plus ça m'arrange beaucoup, je vais pouvoir me servir d'elle. Au fait, tu as toujours des vues sur elle ?

- Toujours.

- Malgré le fait que ce soit une sang-mêlé et qu'elle soit à Gryffondor qui plus est proche d'Harry Potter ?

- Je ne vais pas me marier avec elle, juste la mettre dans mon lit. Les seules avec qui je n'accepterais jamais de coucher sont les Sangs de Bourbes. Le fait qu'elle soit à Gryffondor et qu'elle soit proche de Potter ne change rien. Je la veux, je l'aurai.

- Tu n'es pas près de la séduire.

- C'est un pari ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Je le relève, on ne se moque pas impunément du Prince des Serpents.

- Tout va bien au niveau des chevilles ? Pas de gonflement à l'horizon ?

- Mmm, me répondit-il dans un grognement.

- Je me disais aussi. Au fait si tu perds, tu me devras quelque chose.

- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

- Ne te surestime pas trop. Et pour corser le tout, tu devras le faire avant le nouvel an.

Nous scellâmes ce pacte d'une poignée de main. Le pauvre ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était engagé.

Séduire Carisma était aussi facile qu'apprivoiser le calmar géant. Attention, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est jamais sortie avec un mec mais rare étaient les élus. En général, ses histoires duraient longtemps. Tout le contraire de moi, en fait.

J'étais donc sûr de gagner ce pari.

Nous arrivâmes enfin en vue du terrain où j'aperçus Carisma de loin. Apparemment c'était au tour des poursuiveurs de passer les essais.

**OoO**

POV Normal.

Alicia enfourcha son balai et frappa le sol d'un bon coup, permettant ainsi à son corps de s'élever dans les airs. Arrivée à la hauteur de Harry, elle attendit ses instructions.

- Bon, commença-t-il quand tous les postulants au poste de poursuiveur arrivèrent à son niveau, tout d'abord je dois vous avertir d'une chose : il ne nous faut que deux poursuiveurs dans l'équipe, il y aura donc des personnes qui seront déçues de mes choix. Vous allez commencer par faire plusieurs tours de terrain, tout en évitant les cognards, pour que je puisse voir votre niveau.

Ce simple test porta ses fruits puisque la moitié des élèves furent incapables d'enchaîner piqués, remontés en chandelles et esquives. Harry leur fit signe de descendre et il ne resta en course que cinq personnes, dont Alicia.

Celle-ci n'avait eu aucun mal à accomplir ce qu'on lui avait demandé, s'amusant même à exécuter quelques loopings.

- C'est bien, reprit Harry, vous n'êtes donc plus que cinq. Pour vous départagez vous allez devoir nous montrer votre capacité à marquer des buts. Chacun de vous va disposer de cinq penalties. Votre objectif est simple : ils doivent passer par un des anneaux sans que Ron ne les arrête. Allez-y et bonne chance à tous.

Les prétendants au poste s'élevèrent dans les airs et se placèrent face aux trois anneaux gardés par Ron. Celui-ci tournoyait autour d'eux en jetant fréquemment des coups d'œils vers les gradins, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de deux jeunes filles.

Ginny, seule poursuiveuse en titre, se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, qui venait de faire un petit signe à Ron, avant de diriger son regard vers Alicia. Celle-ci lui lança un clin d'œil avant de former une phrase avec ses lèvres.

- Alicia, c'est à toi, interrompit Harry. Tu n'as même pas regardé les autres tirer !

- Désolée, lui répondit-elle un peu gênée, je pensais à autre chose.

Alicia s'approcha des buts et attrapa le souaffle que lui lançait Andrew Devil, le postulant qui venait de passer l'épreuve.

Se dirigeant rapidement vers les buts, elle tira de toutes ses forces vers l'anneau central où se trouvait Ron. Celui-ci sourit du coin des lèvres et s'apprêtait à rattraper le souaffle avant qu'il ne rentre dans le but quand celui-ci changea brusquement de direction et passa par l'anneau de droite.

Toutes les personnes présentes ouvrirent la bouche sous le coup de l'étonnement et regardèrent la jeune fille avec de grands yeux ébahis.

- Me regardez pas comme ça, finit-elle par dire les joues en feu, c'est une technique que m'a apprise mon frère, elle s'appelle la feinte de Lilian. Grâce à un mouvement rotatif du poignet, la balle change de direction dès qu'elle perd de la vitesse.

- Excellent, s'écria Ginny pendant que les autres reprenaient peu à peu leur esprit, tu me l'apprendras ?

- Bien sûr !

- Bon, lança Harry, continue tes penalties.

Alicia acquiesça et reprit le souaffle des mains de Ron. Elle se remit à bonne distance du gardien et tira, cette fois encore, vers l'anneau du milieu, droit sur Ron. Ce dernier, ayant pris note de la technique de la jeune fille, se déplaça vers la droite mais, à sa grande surprise, le ballon entra directement dans l'anneau central.

- J'allais quand même pas utiliser deux fois la même technique, dit-elle en guise d'excuse.

Elle marqua encore deux autres buts mais rata le dernier d'un millimètre. En effet, Ron avait réussi à le bloquer de justesse.

Harry rassembla les notes qu'il avait prises pendant la sélection et se concerta avec Ginny, Ron et les deux nouveaux batteurs de l'équipe Derrick Burke, un 5eme année, et Mikaël Delfino, un 7eme année.

Deux minutes plus tard, il revint vers les cinq élèves restants et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Bien, commença-t-il, nous avons réussi à vous départager malgré vos performances plus qu'acceptables. Les nouveaux poursuiveurs sont donc Alicia Carisma et Andrew Devil. Vous serez donc remplaçants, ajouta-t-il pour les trois personnes non sélectionnées, au cas où l'un d'entre eux ne pourrait pas jouer.

Soudain, il aperçut Malefoy et Lupo qui les observaient. Ceux-ci, assis tranquillement sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, avaient apparemment assisté aux sélections des joueurs de Gryffondor.

Harry fit signe aux autres de regarder dans leur direction alors qu'Hermione les rejoignait. Ron grogna de mécontentement, Ginny haussa un sourcil et Alicia lança un regard noir aux deux joueurs de Serpentard.

- Depuis quand sont-ils là ?, demanda Ginny.

- Ils n'y étaient pas il y a cinq minutes, répondit Hermione surprise. Je les aurais vu sinon !

- Lupo est sûrement venu voir si j'allais être prise dans l'équipe, déclara Alicia. J'ai oublié de vous dire que lui aussi joue au poste de poursuiveur.

- De toute façon les Serpentard ne nous battent jamais et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va commencer, répliqua Ron en haussant les épaules.

Tous les Gryffondor acquiescèrent et ne s'en préoccupèrent plus. Alicia ne put empêcher son esprit de dériver vers le passé et son regard se voila. Secouant la tête pour chasser les mauvaises pensées qui l'envahissaient, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers ses coéquipiers qui s'éloignaient.

- Je vous apprendrai quand même le maximum de techniques que mon frère m'a enseigné, dit-elle à Ginny et Andrew en les rejoignant.

**OoO**

Rentrés au château, ils se séparèrent, chacun ayant une chose importante à faire. Hermione leur annonça, sans grand enthousiasme, qu'elle avait sa première réunion de préfète en chef avec Malefoy, Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller voir Hagrid et Ginny et Alicia se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.

Alors que ces dernières marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir menant à la tour des Gryffondor, elles aperçurent Colin Crivey venant dans leur direction. Celui-ci les reconnut et se précipita vers elles

- Alicia, commença-t-il mais il ne put finir tant il était essoufflé.

- Oui ?, demanda cette dernière, alors qu'il peinait à reprendre son souffle.

- Tu es… convoquée… dans le bureau… de Dumbledore, répondit-il avant de s'en aller comme il était venu.

- Dans le bureau de Dumbledore !, s'exclama Ginny surprise. Mais tu n'as rien fait.

- Hum, fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut.

- Alors pourquoi te convoque-t-il ?

- Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'y aller ! Je te retrouve dans la salle commune, d'accord ?

- Ok, à tout à l'heure, dit Ginny en regardant son amie se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur. N'empêche, on ne viendra pas me dire que ce n'est pas bizarre cette histoire !

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se préparait psychologiquement à sa réunion avec Malefoy.

POV Hermione

- Aller Hermione, ce n'est pas si terrible. Retiens-toi juste de le frapper, de lui jeter un sort, de l'insulter, de répondre à ses provocations, de...

- Granger ? Tu parles toute seule à présent ? Remarque, cela ne m'étonne pas, c'est le propre des sang-de-bourbes de devenir fou.

- La ferme, Malefoy, répliquais-je vertement.

C'était raté pour les bonnes résolutions.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la pièce que les droits de préfets en chef nous accordaient. Heureusement que nous ne partagions qu'une salle de réunion, je n'aurais pas imaginé l'horreur que cela aurait représentée d'avoir des appartements communs avec Malefoy. Il y aurait eu un meurtre avant la fin de l'année, au moins.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce et je ne pus retenir un petit cri de surprise. Malefoy me jeta un regard moqueur mais, trop occupée à admirer la pièce, je n'y fis pas attention. Ce bureau, si l'on pouvait appeler cela un bureau, était magnifique.

Rond et grand, il regroupait tout ce dont nous pouvions avoir besoin pour les réunions. En son centre trônait une majestueuse table de travail en acajou qui pouvait accueillir plusieurs personnes et de gros fauteuils moelleux attendaient bien sagement leurs occupants. Sur la droite, on pouvait voir une immense bibliothèque qui regroupait plusieurs ouvrages extrêmement rares, certains écrits en langue inconnue. Enfin, sur notre gauche, se trouvait un canapé et plusieurs fauteuils ainsi qu'une table basse. Une cheminée n'attendait plus que nous l'allumions et je fus tentée de le faire malgré la température ambiante qui régnait dans la pièce.

Je vis Malefoy se dirigeait vers le bureau qu'il examina d'un oeil critique avant de se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils. Il me toisa avec mépris et, voyant que je ne faisais pas un geste pour le rejoindre, ouvrit la bouche :

- Granger, on n'a pas toute la journée, on doit discuter de tous les devoirs de préfet en chef.

- Je le sais Malefoy !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Son ton méprisant m'agaça. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que j'étais tellement impressionnée par cette pièce que je n'avais pas osé m'asseoir, il m'aurait raillé. Pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction je pris tout mon temps avant de me diriger vers le gros fauteuil en face du sien puis, changeant brusquement d'avis, je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque. Attrapant un ouvrage qui me semblait intéressant, je revins enfin m'asseoir sur le canapé. Ma tactique marcha à merveille puisque je le vis s'impatienter au fur et à mesure de mes allées et venues.

- Bien, dis-je non sans une certaine satisfaction, nous allons tout de suite régler le problème des rondes et des punitions à donner. Je m'occupe des dortoirs de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, tu te charges de ceux de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. Les rondes dans les couloirs se feront à tour de rôles pour éviter les injustices. On ne devra donner des punitions aux élèves et retirer des points aux maisons que si cela s'avère nécessaire, c'est bien comprit ?

Je vis Malefoy me regardait avec un air qui semblait proche de l'étonnement, sûrement dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre quelqu'un débitait une tirade aussi rapidement. Cela me surprit un peu de voir Malefoy sans son air hautain et je compris pourquoi beaucoup de filles de Poudlard craquaient sur sa personne. Dommage pour elles qu'il soit si exécrable et coureur de jupon. Malheureusement pour moi, il reprit bien vite contenance et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de déclarer :

- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. Ais-je au moins le droit de donner mon avis ?

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, la cheminée s'enflamma brusquement nous faisant sursauter. Un feu haut et clair brûlait maintenant dans l'âtre, au centre des flammes reposait une tête d'homme barbu aux lunettes en demies lunes.

- Professeur Dumbledore, mécriais-je.

- Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, pardonnez mon interruption en plein milieu de votre réunion mais l'ensemble des professeurs et moi-même nous sommes concertés. Devant l'ambiance morose qui règne dans le château, et pour chasser la guerre des esprits des élèves de Poudlard, nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'organiser un bal pour Halloween serait une occasion pour tout le monde de retrouver le sourire. Nous vous chargeons d'organiser ce bal ! Je vous laisse régler les détails entre vous, au revoir.

Et il repartit comme il était venu. Frappée de stupeur, je me tournais lentement vers Malefoy qui regardait fixement ces mains. Esquissant un sourire, Malefoy venait quand même de me montrer deux fois un visage surpris en moins de dix minutes, je me dirigeais vers le bureau sur lequel je trouvais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Prenant une plume et un morceau de parchemin, je m'installais sur le fauteuil avant de lever la tête vers Malefoy qui me regardait.

- Bien, dis-je, par quoi on commence ?

**OoO**

POV Normal

Harry et Ron pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des rouge et or et aperçurent Ginny installée confortablement dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée, un livre sur ses genoux et Pattenrond à ses côtés.

- Alicia n'est pas avec toi ?, demanda Harry en s'approchant.

- Non, elle a été convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Dans le bureau de Dumbledore !, s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

- Mais pourquoi ?, s'informa Ron.

Ginny haussa les épaules et se replongea dans sa lecture. Le portait de la Grande Dame pivota et Hermione entra dans la pièce. Elle rejoignit ses amis et, attrapant au passage Pattenrond, s'assit à côté de la jeune rouquine. Cette dernière referma son livre et questionna son amie sur sa première réunion de préfète en chef. Hermione resta évasive sur le sujet n'ayant pas réglé tous les détails concernant le bal d'Halloween avec Malefoy. Elle leur fit néanmoins une description détaillée de la salle de réunion.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tous les quatre, le portrait qui gardait la salle commune des rouges et or pivota une troisième fois, laissant rentrer une jeune fille brune. Son visage trahissait la colère qui l'habitait et elle se dirigea à grand pas vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles s'en accordait un seul regard à ses amis. Ceux-ci se regardèrent perplexes, n'ayant jamais vu Alicia se comporter ainsi.

Ils ne la revirent plus avant le cours de potions qui avait lieu le lundi matin.

**OoO**

La porte du cachot où se déroulaient les cours de potions claqua dans un grand bruit. Les Gryffondor soupirèrent sans faire de bruits, Rogue semblait de très mauvaise humeur, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient perdre beaucoup de points. Et les premiers n'allaient pas se faire attendre.

- M. Malefoy, où est votre partenaire ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache professeur !

A cet instant on entendit distinctement trois coups frappés à la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre dans un grincement. Alicia entra dans la salle la tête haute et se dirigea calmement vers sa place, non sans jeter préalablement un regard rassurant à Hermione.

- Miss Carisma, vous vous joignez parmi nous ? Quel grand honneur vous nous faites, pour la peine je vais retirer 20 points à Gryffondor. Puis-je savoir la raison de votre retard ?, demanda Roque d'une voix doucereuse.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis elle s'assit tranquillement à côté de Malefoy et sortit le livre de potion de son sac. L'ouvrant à la page 235, chapitre du Véritasérum, elle commença à prendre diverses notes qui allaient lui permettre la confection d'un antidote, bien qu'elle était toujours aussi convaincue qu'il n'en existait pas. Tous les élèves présents dans la salle se regardèrent, certains étonnés d'autres admiratifs. Severus Rogue, quant à lui, hésitait entre la fureur manifeste ou le mépris le plus total. Malheureusement pour Alicia, la première l'emporta.

- Miss Carisma je vous ai posé une question et j'exige une réponse ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! Ou sinon j'enlève 100 points à la maison Gryffondor.

- Pas la peine de vous énerver, professeur, répliqua-t-elle, puisque la raison de mon retard est secrète. Si vous voulez de plus amples informations, il vous faudra les demander au directeur !, ajouta-t-elle voyant qu'il allait protester.

- Vous êtes sûre de ne rien vouloir dire ?, demanda Rogue dangereusement.

- Certaine !

- Très bien. Je suis donc dans l'obligation de vous enlever 50 points pour insolence envers un professeur et non-réponse à la question posée.

Les Gryffondor protestèrent vivement mais rien n'y fit. Leur maison venait de perdre 70 point en l'espace de dix minutes. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille brune, lui reprochant silencieusement son manque de coopération. Celle-ci n'y fit pas attention, les mouvements d'humeur des élèves de sa maison d'adoption lui semblaient de biens faibles dangers comparé à ce qui l'attendait. Elle savait qu'en ne répondant pas à la question de son professeur de potions elle risquait une punition mais une promesse était une promesse, quoi qu'il lui en coûta elle se devait de la tenir.

Le cours repris normalement si ce n'est que Neville fit fondre un chaudron pour la deuxième fois depuis la reprise des cours. Le liquide qu'il contenait se répandit dans la salle, obligeant les élèves à monter sur les chaises ou les tables. En effet, le mélange préparé n'était pas nocif pour le bois mais plutôt pour la peau humaine, lui donnant un aspect granuleux fort déplaisant. Pendant ce bref instant de panique, au cours duquel Rogue fit disparaître la potion près des Serpentard laissant les Gryffondor se débrouillaient seuls, Drago Malefoy croisa le regard de Dorian Lupo. Un message silencieux passa entre eux et Drago sourit mystérieusement à sa partenaire.

Alicia le regarda perplexe. Après la gifle qu'elle lui avait donnée, elle pensait qu'il aurait comprit. Apparemment non ! Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Malefoy avait décidé de commencer le pari, s'il fallait qu'il le réussisse avant la nouvelle année mieux valait ne pas perdre de temps.

Pendant tout le cours de potions, Malefoy se montra donc fort agréable et la méfiance d'Alicia augmenta encore d'un cran. Certains élèves leurs lançaient des regards étonnés et suspicieux, particulièrement Harry, Ron et Hermione, cette dernière aussi inquiète qu'intriguée. Une jeune fille, tout au fond de la salle, observait elle aussi l'étrange binôme. La seule différence était la nature de ses coups d'oeils. On pouvait lire dans ses prunelles de la colère et une haine naissante.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves sortirent en trombe de la salle, surtout les Gryffondor. En effet, la plupart avaient une heure de libre sauf Hermione et Alicia qui, elles, devaient se rendre au cours d'Arithmancie. Hermione essaya d'interroger Alicia sur son comportement et sur ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau du directeur mais peine perdue. La jeune brune ne voulait rien dire même à une de ses amies.

La semaine passa, calme et tranquille, malgré le comportement plus que bizarre du Prince des Serpentard vis-à-vis de la Gryffondor. Ce soudain revirement de situation inquiéta Alicia, si bien qu'elle finit par se confier à Hermione et à Ginny. Ces dernières l'avertirent de la réputation de Malefoy et lui conseillèrent de ne pas s'approcher de lui.

- Il a fait de toi sa nouvelle proie !, lui déclara Ginny.

- Fais tout de même attention, lui conseilla Hermione un peu alarmée, à chaque fois qu'il veut une fille, il l'obtient.

- Je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau, les rassura Alicia.

- Elles disent toutes ça, commenta Ginny avant de s'installer confortablement devant la cheminée de la salle commune.

- Bon Gin', on te laisse, on a cours. A toute à l'heure.

- Bye, les filles. N'amochez pas trop les garçons, s'il vous plaît, qu'ils reviennent un peu entier.

- Surtout un certain brun aux yeux verts, la taquina Hermione.

Deux coussins volèrent à travers la pièce mais leurs cibles s'étaient déjà évaporées de l'autre côté du portait de la Grosse Dame.

Basta : ça suffit (italien)

Voilà, le chapitre 4 est fini.

**Coulisses :**

Acqua : Ouf, enfin terminé.

Hermione : Il était temps. J'espère que tes lecteurs l'ont apprécié vu le temps qu'ils ont attendu pour l'avoir. èé

Ron : Eh, pourquoi j'ai pas réussi à arrêter le tir d'Alicia la première fois ! C'est pas juste, je suis le meilleur gardien. Oo

Alicia : Parce que c'est moi la plus forte-euh. Nananananèreu.

Hermione : On dirait deux gamins. uu'

Ginny : Je te signale que l'un d'eux est ton futur petit-ami.

Hermione : Mais non, mais non, mais non (mode Tohru moulin à vent, on).

Drago : Pourquoi on est dans cette fic avec des Gryffondors ? uu'

Dorian : Je me le demande. uu'

Harry : Regardez, regardez ! J'ai réussi à trouver un horcrux.

Drago : Donne-le-moi Potter ! Tout de suite ! èé

Ginny : Mais si, tu rougis Hermione !

Hermione : Mais non, mais non, mais non (moulin à vent)

Alicia : Il est passé dans l'anneau-euh, il est passé dans l'anneau-euh.

Ron : C'est pas justeeeeee. Ouinnnnnnn ! TT

Drago : Potter ! Donne-moi ce truc ou je t'avakévrise. èé

Harry : Tu peux toujours crever Malefoy. Je vais le détruire.

Dorian : Euh, Potter ? Je te signale que c'est juste une vieille botte moisie uu'

Acqua : Mais pourquoi j'ai des personnages aussi débiles-euh TT


	6. Chapter 5

Et voilà le chapitre 5

Dans ce chapitre vous aurez droit à des révélations sur Imercia et d'autres infos croustillantes.

Bonne lecture.

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_- Bon Gin', on te laisse, on a cours. A toute à l'heure._

_- Bye, les filles. N'amochez pas trop les garçons, s'il vous plaît, qu'ils reviennent un peu entier. _

_- Surtout un certain brun aux yeux verts, la taquina Hermione._

_Deux coussins volèrent à travers la pièce mais leurs cibles s'étaient déjà évaporées de l'autre côté du portait de la Grosse Dame._

**Chapitre 5 : ****Imercia, l'école cachée.**

**OoO**

POV Normal

C'est en riant qu'Hermione et Alicia se dirigeaient vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Plaisantant sur les amours de Ginny, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à deux yeux verts et leur propriétaire, elles rejoignirent le reste des Gryffondor qui attendaient dans le couloir l'autorisation d'entrer. Aucun des Serpentard n'étaient visibles à l'horizon et pour cause, ils détestaient les cours qu'on les obligait à suivre, l'origine moldue de cette nouvelle défense leur donnant des frissons de dégoût. Avec une ironie dont on ne l'aurait jamais cru capable, Ron caricatura Pansy Parkinson dans son combat qui l'opposait à Drago Malefoy :

- Mais Dragounet d'amour, je ne peux pas te donner des coups de pieds, c'est mal ! Que direz mon père s'il apprenait que je bats mon fiancé.

Tout ceci avec une voix au perchée et des trémolos qui donnaient plus envie de vomir que de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ce à quoi Malefoy répondait invariablement qu'ils n'étaient pas fiancés, et qu'elle devait arrêter de rêver sur une prétendue victoire sur sa chère personne. Les rouges et or éclatèrent d'un rire sonore et Dean et Seamus gratifièrent l'imitateur d'une solide claque dans le dos.

- On s'amuse à ce que je contaste, les interrompit une voix traînante, particulierement désagréable.

- Comme tu peux le voir, Malefoy, on explique à ceux qui l'auraient raté ton fabuleux combat contre ton toutou si bien dressé, répliqua Harry, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Potter, grogna le Prince des Serpents en tirant sa baguette, je vais te donner l'occasion de t'amuser, toi et les autres petits chats.

Mais il ne put mettre sa menace à exécution, les professeurs Silvia et Romingo apparaissant à l'autre bout du couloir. La vue d'enseignants avait toujours un curieux effet sur Drago Malefoy. En effet, la lâcheté dont il faisait preuve dès qu'un professeur se trouvait dans les parages était écoeurante. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de lancer des défis à tord et à travers ou de tout faire pour qu'un des Gryffondor prennent une heure de retenue. Les élèves rentrèrent en cours non sans se jeter au préalable des regards noirs qui se dispensaient de mots. La guerre Gryffondor-Serpentard n'était pas prête à voir pointer une armistice avant un très long moment.

Comme à chaque heure passée en compagnie de ces professeurs, tous les étudiants de septième année s'assirent devant le bureau professorale, attendant les consignes qui précédaient chaque cours.

- Bien, commença le professeur Silvia en se positionnant devant eux, le directeur nous a fait part de votre désir d'en savoir un peu plus sur nous.

- Nous avons donc décidé, d'un commun accord, de répondre à vos questions. Toutefois, il faut que vous compreniez que certaines resteront sans réponses, dans le but de protéger notre école, termina Romingo.

Un murmure enthousiamé s'éleva, vite amplifié par de nombreuses demandes et cela dégénéra rapidemment en un immense brouhaha chaotique. L'annonce qu'on allait bientôt répondre à leur curiosité emplissait d'impatience les étudiants qui voulaient tout savoir dans l'instant.

- Du calme, du calme, intima Romingo. Une question à la fois, nous interrogeons au fur et à mesure alors levez la main.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Plusieurs mains se levèrent avec, parmi elles, celle d'Hermione, de Ron et d'Alicia. La surprise se peignit sur le visage des deux professeurs alors qu'ils comtemplaient la jeune brune. Cette dernière avait le visage fermé, pâle copie de celui de Dorian. Haussant les épaules, celui-ci se tourna vers Drago qu'il apperçut examinant la fenêtre dans une morne indifférence.

- Oui, Miss Carisma ?, appela Silvia.

- Professeur, je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le droit de révéler quoi que ce soit sur votre école ?

- En effet, mais disons que nous avons obtenu l'autorisation de notre directrice qui a estimé que quelques informations ne nuiraient pas au secret d'Imercia. Pourquoi, cela vous pose-t-il problème, Miss ?

Alicia rougit avant de marmonner que ce n'était après tout pas ses affaires. Son regard croisa alors celui de Dorian et ce dernier fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. La jeune fille se détourna pour reporter son attention sur les professeurs alors que Ron posait sa question :

- Est-ce que votre école est basée sur le même système que Poudlard ?

- Vous voulez sans doute parler des maisons ?, demanda Romingo et Ron acquiesça. En effet, nous avons nous-mêmes nos propres maisons. Celles-ci sont au nombre de cinq et se nomment respectivement Terra, Nymphéa, Acqualia, Folio et Aérium, du nom des cinq fondateurs d'Imercia. Chacune à sa propre particularité mais il y a peu de rivalité entre elles. Nous sommes, le professeur Silvia et moi-même, directeur d'une maison chacun.

- Laquelle ?, cria Seamus assis dans le fond.

- Le professeur Silvia est directrice de la maison Acqualia, et j'ajoute qu'elle est aussi directrice-adjointe d'Imercia, quant à moi, je suis le directeur de la maison Folio. M.Longdubat ?

- C'est vrai que peu d'élèves sont acceptés dans votre école ?

- En effet, répondit Silvia, mais ceci n'est nullement un choix de notre part ou de notre directrice. Les élèves d'Imercia sont un peu... spéciaux.

- C'est-à-dire ?, demanda Hermione. On m'a assuré que vous y enseignez une magie particulière...

- On entre là dans le vif du sujet, plaisanta Romingo avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement, Catherine, tu leur expliques ?

- Si tu veux. Il vous faut bien comprendre que ces révélations ne doivent pas courir les rues même si je me doute que vous vous empresserez de tout raconter à vos camarades.

Des sourires entendus fleurirent sur quelques lèvres. L'école Imercia est un tel mystère pour les sorciers des autres écoles que chaque information qu'on pouvait obtenir sur cet établissement se répandait plus vite que la pire des rumeurs.

- Je disais donc, reprit Silvia faisant taire les murmures, que les élèves d'Imercia et ceux qui y ont étudié sont un peu spéciaux. En effet, la magie que nous enseignons est très ancienne, oubliée par la plupart des sorciers du monde. Elle est tirée de la nature et puise ses forces dans l'énergie, appelée Vassä, contenue dans certains êtres humains. La Vassä est étroitement liée avec le corps humain dans lequel elle se génère, l'un ne peut exister sans l'autre, autrement dit chaque utilisation de cette énergie épuise son propriétaire et une trop grande utilisation de la Vassä peut entraîner la mort. Heureusement, celle-ci se regénère d'elle-même avec un peu de repos. Cette magie que nous utilisons s'appelle la magie élémentale, c 'est-à-dire la magie du contrôle des éléments.

- La magie élémentale ?, murmura Hermione.

- Oui, continua Romingo, la magie des éléments. Elle permet à un sorcier de contrôler un élément, un seul: l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'air ou l'esprit. Chaque maison d'Imercia rassemble sous sa bannière les élèves d'un élément : Folio pour le feu, Nymphéa pour l'esprit, Aérium pour l'air, Terra pour la terre et Acqualia pour l'eau.

- Ce qui revient à dire que vous contrôlez le feu et que le professeur Silvia contrôle l'eau ?, demanda Blaise Zabini.

- C'est tout à fait ça, approuva Romingo.

- Est-ce que nous pouvons avoir ce pouvoir nous aussi ?, interrogea Drago Malefoy, une lueur de convoitise dans le regard qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

- Non, cette magie ne se transmet que de génération en génération. Si l'un de vos parents, voir les deux, possède la magie élémentale, vous en hériterez, sinon vous serez des sorciers normaux. Il est impossible d'acquérir ce savoir autrement, même à l'aide de potion ou de sorts.

La déception bien visible qui s'encra sur le visage de Malefoy inquiéta Harry. Le Serpentard cherchait à devenir plus fort et à augmenter ses pouvoirs, deux choses tout à fait normal pour quelqu'un d'ambitieux mais qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Il suffirait que les mangemorts arrivent à découvrir le moyen de s'emparer de nouveaux pouvoirs pour que le monde bascule dans l'horreur. Même si le professeur Romingo assurait que la magie élémentale ne se transmettait que de génération en génération, les disciples de Voldemort avaient déjà démontré qu'ils pouvaient braver l'impossible. Ses réflexions furent coupées par la voix d'Hermione :

- Mais si la magie élémentale se transmet de génération en génération, certains éléments apparaissent plus que d'autres, non ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, répondit Silvia. Même si certains éléments reviennent plus que d'autres, on ne sait jamais à l'avance quel élément obtiendra un sorcier quand il né. Ainsi, un individu de type eau peut naître dans une famille dont les membres n'ont jamais contrôlé autre chose que le feu ou l'air. Néanmoins, cela reste rare. Généralement, il faut qu'au moins un membre de la famille, aïeul ou parent, ait eu cet élément pour qu'il apparaisse dans les gènes du nouveau-né.

- Mais c'est vrai que certains d'entre eux ressortent plus souvent que d'autres. Ainsi les plus courants sont l'air et la terre, puis vient le feu, l'eau et en dernier l'esprit ou aussi appelé le coeur, ajouta Romingo. Ce dernier est de plus en plus rare, malheureusement.

- Et quel genre de pouvoir cela apporte ?, osa une fille de Serpentard.

- Désolée, mais nous ne développerons pas plus nos explications sur cette magie. Si vous n'avez plus de questions nous allons arrêter là les révélations.

Des élèves protestèrent, voulant accroître leur savoir sur cette nouvelle magie. Mais les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se montrèrent inflexibles, ajoutant qu'il était temps de commencer le cours. Ils répartirent les élèves par groupe de deux pour les faire progresser dans la maîtrise du Kung-Fu. Ainsi Hermione, à son grand désespoir, échoua avec Neville, Ron et Harry, de force égale, se retrouvèrent face à face. Dorian eu pour partenaire Pansy, qu'il allait pouvoir emmerder à loisir puisque Drago avait été placé avec Alicia. Le but de cette exercice, avait annoncé le professeur Romingo, était de faire une sorte de tournoi, autant pour évaluer les progrès des élèves que pour instaurer un esprit de compétition qui obligerait les combattants à se dépasser.

Alicia regarda son adversaire dans les yeux avant d'effectuer un bref salut, imité par le Serpentard. Celui-ci, dans l'intention d'être plus à l'aise, avait retiré son tee-shirt et combattait à présent torse-nu. La jeune brune haussa un sourcil et admit dans son for intérieur que malgré sa paleur, il était bien fait. Ses muscles se dessinaient légèrement sans tomber dans l'excès, ses abdominaux apparaissaient sans qu'il est besoin de les contracter et ses biceps montraient qu'il travaillait son corps.

Malefoy s'apperçut bien vite de l'examen dont il faisait l'objet et ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur un sourire moqueur :

- Tu peux regarder de plus près si ça t'intéresse, lança-t-il d'une voix suave.

S'attendant à ce que la jeune fille rougisse, elle s'était fait prendre en plein séance d'observation, Malefoy fut plus que surprit quand elle lui renvoya un sourire éclatant. Prenant le temps d'attacher ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, Alicia lui répliqua :

- J'ai vu mieux !

- Mieux qu'un corps d'athlète qui te fera vibrer jusqu'au bout de la nuit ?

- Oui mieux qu'un prétentieux qui surestime ses prouesses physiques. Bien, voyons ce que tu vaut en combat rapproché.

S'étant fait mouché, le jeune homme aux cheveux de lune se positionna, non sans détailler allégrement son adversaire. Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal obligeaient les élèves à troquer l'habituel robe de sorcier contre des tenues de sports plus adaptées aux exercices. Alicia était donc vêtue d'un pantalon noir ajusté et d'un tee-shirt sans manches rouge sang. Ces vêtements moulaient le corps de la rouge et or, comme toutes les autres tenues des jeunes filles présentes ici. C'était une aubaine pour les garçons, comme Malefoy, qui prenaient alors plaisir à pratiquer leur deuxième sport favori.

La jeune brune se positionna à son tour, soufflant sur quelques mèches venues se glisser sur son visage. Sourire moqueur aux lèvres, elle attendit que Malefoy attaque. Ce dernier, conscient du défi qu'elle venait d'envoyer du regard, répondit aussitôt à son désir et passa à l'action. Peine perdue, il n'arrivait même pas à frôler la rouge et or et cela le mit dans une rage folle, d'autant plus qu'il remarqua bien vite qu'elle n'accordait qu'une attention distraite à leur combat.

Fort de ce nouveau renseignement, il attaqua sans relâche avec une incroyable précision et elle se retrouva bien vite prisonnière de son corps. Face à lui, les poignets coincés dans une de ses mains, la poitrine collée contre son torse, elle se retrouva bientôt incapable de faire le moindre geste. Détaillant le visage pâle qui la dominait, elle s'arrêta sur les lèvres qui ressemblait à de la soie avant de remonter plus haut. Elle plongea alors son regard noisette dans celui gris de son adversaire et le souffle lui manqua. Dans ces yeux où la dissimulation n'était pas permise, elle y lut un désir puissant, comme il était peu donné dans voir. Son regard se troubla, chose qui n'échappa pas à Malefoy, avant que tout s'enchaîne.

Son pied balaya la jambe du vert et argent, ce qui le déséquilibra momentanément. Profitant de cela, la Gryffondor emprisonna le poignet de la main qui la tenait avec ses mains et tira d'un coup sec avant de s'écarter. Malefoy chuta à terre et, avant qu'il est pu se relever, un pied s'appuya sur son cou alors que deux yeux lui intimaient l'immobilisme. Alicia se retira, signifiant alors que le combat était fini, s'éloigna du Serpentard et se dirigea vers ses amis.

Pendant ce temps, Lupo et Parkinson menaient de leur côté une bien étrange bataille. Pansy, furieuse, fixait le couple que formaient Alicia Carisma et Drago Malefoy. La jalousie contractait le visage de la jeune fille et un tic nerveux agitait ses lèvres. Ceci sous le regard moqueur de Dorian Lupo pour qui la Serpentard n'éprouvait que très peu de sympathie.

- Alors, on est jalouse que son petit chéri soit avec une autre ?

- La ferme, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Mais avoue que ça te rend furieuse. Remarque, je te comprend. Carisma est jolie, intelligente et elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Une proie alléchante pour Drago, habitué à ta compagnie insipide.

- La ferme, dès qu'il aura assouvit le désir qu'il a d'elle, il reviendra vers moi.

- Pas sûr. Vois-tu, Carisma possède un bien étrange pouvoir : elle ensorcèle pas mal de mec qui, même une fois leur désir satisfait, ne peuvent s'empêcher de retourner vers elle. On n'y peut rien, c'est comme ça.

- C'est parce qu'elle doit utiliser des philtres d'amour !

- La jalousie t'aveugle Pansy, elle n'en a pas besoin.

- Si c'est vrai, pourquoi n'es-tu pas, toi aussi, attiré par elle ?

- Ça, c'est mon histoire, répliqua Dorian toute joie soudain disparut de son visage. Mais pour t'informer, elle a fait une chose que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais et elle va payer pour cela.

Et Pansy constata que le jeune homme d'ordinaire charmeur, taquin avait laissé place à un homme sans pitié, prêt à tout pour se venger. Mais cette impression fut de courte durée, Dorian tourna les talons et rejoignit Drago qui se relevait. Le prenant par le bras, il obligea le Prince des Serpents à entrer dans le cercle qui venait de se former autour d'Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley.

- Pourquoi m'entraînes-tu là-bas ? Je n'ai aucune envie de contempler la belette et le balafré, rechigna Drago encore contrarié de sa récente défaite.

- Arrête de râler et regarde plutôt. La sagesse du guerrier dit : si tu veux vaincre tes ennemis, connais-les plus que toi-même. Alors on va observer Potter et Weasley pour connaître leur niveau.

Plissant les lèvres et à contrecoeur, Drago rejoignit les élèves qui regardaient avec enthousiasme le combat qui durait déjà depuis un quart d'heure. Les deux jeunes hommes qui se faisaient face étaient torse-nu et de la sueur perlait sur leur torse. La respiration un peu haletante et les cheveux en batailles, ils faisaient baver pas mal de filles.

- Si Ginny voyait ça, commenta Alicia en rejoignant Hermione qui n'entendit pas un mot, les pensées trop occupées par un jeune rouquin. Je parle dans le vide à ce que je vois, ajouta-t-elle mais peine perdue.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Alicia reporta son attention sur les deux combattants. Ron venait d'attaquer et enchaînait les coups de pieds. Peu à peu, Harry recula et se retrouva bientôt acculé contre le mur. Levant les bras en signe de défaite, il se plia en deux le souffle court. Ron fut applaudi par une bonne partie des Gryffondor qui saluaient sa victoire et les incroyables progrès qu'il avait fait en si peu de temps.

Le jeune roux, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, croisa alors le regard d'Hermione. Ce qu'il y vit emplit son coeur d'une joie sans nom car il y lut une admiration ardente. Amoureux depuis sa quatrième année, si ce n'était avant, de sa meilleure amie, il désespérait de ne pouvoir être pour elle que l'ami sincère ou le crétin de service. Le fait qu'elle voie en lui autre chose prouvait que rien n'était perdu et, qu'avec un peu de chance, la réciproque de ses sentiments pourrait être vrai. Même s'il en doutait fort.

- Bravo M. Weasley, vous avez fait de sérieux progrès, le félicita le professeur Romingo. Bien, reprenez vous autres, le cours n'est pas terminé.

**OoO**

Une heure plus tard, les élèves sortaient du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du mal lavés et rhabillés. Les membres fourbus, plusieurs d'entre eux n'aspiraient qu'à un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Encore heureux que ces cours soient placés en fin de journée.

Proclamant haut et fort qu'ils avaient des choses importantes à faire, Drago et Dorian chassèrent Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe de leur compagnie. Blaise plissa les yeux mais haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la salle commune des Serpentard suivit de près par Crabbe et Goyle, trop stupide pour désobéir aux ordres du Prince des Serpents et du nouveau vert et argent.

Ces derniers, passant près du groupe que formait Harry, Ron, Hermione et Alicia, ne résistèrent pas à l'envie qui les prenait et décidèrent de les attaquer :

- Alors Potter, on va pas s'entraîner au Quidditch ?, lança Malefoy avec son habituelle voix traînante.

- En quoi ça te regardes, Malefoy ? Tu t'inquiètes pour nous maintenant ? Ne t'en fais pas, on te battra aisément cette année encore, répliqua Harry.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi Potter. Vois-tu, Dorian nous a apporté de nouvelles techniques intéressantes et tu risques plutôt de pleurer à la fin du match Serpentard/Gryffondor.

- Tu oublies une chose, Malefoy, déclara tranquillement Alicia, c'est que je connais pratiquement toutes les techniques de Lupo et que je n'aurai aucun mal à trouver de parade.

- Tiens Carisma se manifeste, le contraire m'aurait étonné, railla Dorian. Tu as déjà comprit que j'ai été moi aussi prit comme poursuiveur, c'est bien. Ton cerveau marche donc plus vite qu'à l'accoutumer.

- Je n'ai pas de souci à me faire tant qu'il marche plus vite que le tien !

- Néanmoins, tu sembles oublier toi aussi une petite chose. Si tu connais mes techniques, je connais aussi les tiennes.

- Oui mais le temps que tu trouves une parade, on aura déjà gagné. C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi.

- Sale peste, siffla Dorian entre ses dents.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, s'interposa Hermione.

- Dégage de là sale sang de bourbe, essaya Dorian pour la pousser de son chemin. Ton poignet cassé ne suffit pas ?

A cette insulte, Ron avait sortit sa baguette et la pointait désormais sur le jeune brun. De rage, il faillit lui jeter un sort mais la main douce qui venait de se poser sur son bras l'en empêcha. Tournant la tête vers sa meilleure amie, il abaissa lentement son arme et la rangea dans la poche de son jean.

- Viens Ron, allons-nous en. Laissons-les avec leur répartie inchangée depuis sept ans.

Et les quatre Gryffondor tournèrent les talons quand une voix retentit.

- Carisma !

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins, dit la jeune fille à ses amis avant de se diriger vers Pansy Parkinson.

Les trois rouges et or hésitèrent avant de se diriger lentement vers l'infirmerie pour soigner le poignet d'Hermione. Cette blessure, infligée par Neville alors qu'elle combattait contre lui, ne causait pas de grandes douleurs à la jeune fille mais était plutôt inconfortable. Ce qui lui faisait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de fracture mais ça c'était impossible à dire à ses meilleurs amis qui tenaient à ce qu'elle voie Pomfresh.

- Miss Granger, que vous arrive-t-il ?, demanda l'infirmière en voyant entrer la jeune fille bientôt suivit par ses amis.

- Elle a le poignet cassé, répondit Ron.

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je posais la question M. Weasley, mais merci quand même.

Un rapide examen permit à Mme. Pomfresh d'établir son diagnostic : une simple foulure. Elle prépara une potion et, après un sort jeté sur la blessure, conseilla à Hermione de ne pas trop forcer dessus. Remerciant la brave femme, les trois Gryffondor remontèrent dans leur salle commune où ils retrouvèrent Ginny qui caressait Pattenrond d'un air distrait.

La jeune rousse releva la tête à l'approche des trois jeunes gens et fixant Harry du regard, lui dit :

- Dumbledore te cherche, McGonagall est passée me le dire il y a cinq minutes.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de sa meilleure amie. Pattenrond s'étira avant de venir se pelotonner sur les genoux de sa maîtresse où il se mit à ronronner avec ardeur.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à y aller mon vieux, déclara Ron en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Harry acquiesça et ressortit aussitôt de la salle commune pour se précipiter vers le bureau du directeur. Pour lui, cette convocation ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

- Bien, que diriez-vous d'aller voler ?, lança Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**OoO**

POV Alicia

J'entendis mes trois amis s'éloignaient, Hermione n'essayant même pas de convaincre Ron et Harry sur le véritable état de sa blessure. Ils ne l'auraient pas cru, pensant qu'elle jouait la fille forte, et l'auraient conduite de force à l'infirmerie. M'approchant de la jeune fille butée qui me tenait tête, je ne pus retenir un léger soupir d'ennui. Il semblerait que cette fille soit décidée à m'emmerder jusqu'à ce que Malefoy me lâche.

- Que veux-tu, _encore_ ?

Et j'insistais sur le encore pour bien lui faire sentir ma profonde lassitude face à ses gamineries. Mon entrée en matière ne parut pas lui convenir car je la vis serrer les poings et me lancer un regard colérique dans lequelle je pus distinguer aussi un peu de haine.

- Sale garce !, siffla-t-elle ce qui me fit hausser un sourcil.

Si cette fille pense que je suis restée pour me faire insulter, elle va comprendre sa douleur. M'efforçant de me calmer, je sentais alors la colère naître en moi, je lui renvoyais un regard chargé de mépris. Ce qui la rendit furieuse, du moins plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Pour qui tu te prends, hurla-t-elle si fort que, amusée, je pensais aussitôt que tout le château l'avait entendu. Tu crois que le fait que Drago s'intéresse à toi te donnes le droit de te considérer comme la reine de Poudlard ?

D'un mouvement sec, je me mordis les lèvres. Surtout ne pas rigoler, ne pas rigoler. Pense à n'importe quoi mais ne rigole pas. N'importe quoi, vite ! Je sais, pense à (rayer la mention inutile ) Rogue faisant un streep-tease, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle en couple, Lupo suspendu par les pieds montrant un caleçon vert fluo à pois roses... Ah, non pas ça, tu vas rigoler.

Mais trop occupée par sa violente tirade, Pansy Parkinson n'avait même pas prêté attention à moi.

- ... et puis, tu vas laisser Drago tranquille ! Arrête de le draguer comme tu le fais.

Elle a dit quoi avant de me sortir cette phrase légèrement, comment dire... erronée ? Peut importe mais il me semble que je doive, une fois de plus, remettre les pendules à l'heure :

- Hum, hum, toussais-je. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est Drago Malefoy qui recherche ma compagnie et qui, sans mon accord évidemment, se permet des remarques comme des gestes mal-placés ? Non, je pense que tu es assez grande pour voir la vérité en face chère Pansy : je lui plais et ça, tu ne pourras pas le changer même si tu en crèves de jalousie. De plus, il me semble que ce ne sont pas tes affaires mais les siennes.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Carisma, Drago est _mon_ fiancé.

- Je le plains.

- Ferme-la. C'est _mon_ futur mari, il est à moi, rien qu'à moi. Tu vas le laisser tranquille, tu m'entends ? Sinon, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu ne voies pas venir la fin de l'année.

Là, ce fut plus fort que moi. Je partis dans un formidable fou-rire qui me plia en deux. Que Pansy Parkinson, hystérique, puisse me menacer de mort me parut la chose la plus comique que j'ai jamais entendu. Et pourtant, connaissant Lupo depuis sept ans, je devrais déjà avoir atteint le sommet de l'hilarité. Ma réaction parut profondemment déplaire à la jeune Serpentarde puisque je la vis tirer sa baguette de sa poche. Me reprenant sur le champs, je la fixais droit dans les yeux pour déclarer, tranquillement :

- Tu ne feras pas ça Pansy !

- Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherais, toi peut-être ?

- Outre le fait qu'en duel tu ne ferais pas le poids face à moi, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que la colère d'un certain blond aux yeux gris retombe sur toi si je suis défigurée, non ?

- Sale sang-de...

- Tut-tut-tut, lançais-je. Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

- Dorian nous a assez renseigné pour ça. Ton père est un moldu !, cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

- Ah, Lupo. Il ne dit que ce qui l'arrange. Mon père est un moldu mais tu ne sais pas qui est ma mère et, à ta place, je ne m'aventurerais pas sur ce terrain là. Il se pourrait que ma famille soit bien plus noble et plus puissante que tu ne le crois.

Je m'arrêtais alors, consciente de ce que la colère, revenue à la suite de l'insulte faîte à mon père, allait me faire dire. Il me semblait encore entendre une voix me dire : _''Alicia, tu peux révéler à tes futurs camarades qui est ton père mais garde-toi bien de prononcer le nom de ta mère. Cela serez beaucoup trop dangereux.''_ J'ai bien faillit oublier la promesse que j'avais faîte. Et voilà où t'entraîne ta colère, ma fille !

- Alors, me lança la voix désagréable de Pansy. J'attends ! Prouve-moi que tu vaut mieux que moi.

C'est avec un haussement d'épaule que je lui répondis :

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'a pas assez confiance en toi pour savoir ce que tu vaut ? Dans ce cas, tu n'auras jamais l'amour de Malefoy.

J'avais du toucher juste puisque je la vis tourner subitement les talons, les larmes aux yeux. En fait, cette fille manque cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle doit vraiment aimer Malefoy pour se comporter de cette manière mais elle ne l'aura pas comme ça. Il faudrait qu'elle change d'attitude mais ça m'étonnerais qu'elle y arrive toute seule. Si elle ne me haïssais pas à ce point, j'aurais pu l'aider.

Enfin, je m'adossais au mur pour réfléchir à mon aise... et aussi pour attendre l'autre crétin à deux neurones qui allait sûrement arriver en retard comme à chaque fois qu'on nous attendait. Mais, avec surprise, j'eus à peine le temps de cligner les yeux qu'il était déjà devant moi. Il apparut tellement soudainement qu'un doute me prit, ce qu'il remarqua rapidement.

- J'aurais bien voulu assister à un combat de fille même si Pansy n'aurait eu aucune chance.

J'eus la confirmation de ce que je pensais.

- Depuis quand tu m'espionnes, Lupo ?, crachais-je hargneusement.

- Je ne t'espionne pas, je suis arrivé au moment où vous vous disputiez.

- Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir, je me trompe ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je puisse modifier la structure de mon corps te regardes, Carisma !

- Bien sûr que si ! Si tu te rends invisible pour aller espionner les filles sous la douche, je préfère être au courant. Histoire que je vérifie avant.

- Les douches sont protégées, soupira-t-il déçu. Mais là n'est pas la question. Tu as faillit faire une belle connerie...

Je lui jetais un regard noir. Pas la peine qu'il me rappelle ce que, par colère, j'avais tenté de révéler. J'esquivais en attaquant la première, lui hurlant dessus qu'il était stupide d'utiliser ses pouvoirs aux yeux de tout le monde. Attaque qu'il me renvoya, argumentant qu'il n'y avait personne et qu'il avait attendu que Parkinson s'en aille pour redevenir visible. Il ajouta, perfidemment, que j'avais moi-même révéler un de mes pouvoirs à mes trois amis Gryffondor, mon ouïe surdéveloppée. C'était cette dernière remarque qui m'avait motivé à lui dire d'être, justement, plus prudent puisqu'Hermione, je le sentais bien, avait des soupçons. Soupçons partagés par Malefoy qui avait, selon ses dires, trouvé étrange que son nouvel ami puisse se déplacer très rapidement quand il le voulait.

- Et voilà, le narguais-je, tu disais que mes amis connaissaient un de mes pouvoirs mais Malefoy connait aussi un des tiens.

- Oh, la ferme !

- M. Lupo, je vous prierais d'utiliser un langage moins vulgaire la prochaine fois, intervint le professeur Silvia.

Cela faisait dix minutes que les deux professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal nous écoutaient nous disputer, appuyés contre la porte ou le mur à côté. Ils étaient donc au courant de nos pouvoirs et des personnes mises dans la confidence, ce qui me glaça jusqu'au sang. Dire que je disais à Lupo d'être prudent il n'y à pas deux minutes. Je sens que nous allions au devant de sérieuses remontrances.

- Quand arrêterez-vous de vous disputez ?, demanda soudain le professeur Romingo.

- Quand il/elle sera mort, répondit-on d'une seule voix avant de se regarder hargneusement, plus par la concordance de nos réponses que par l'impulsivité qui nous les avait fait dire.

- Au moins, vous êtes d'accord sur certains points, soupira Silvia avant de nous faire entrer dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

**OoO**

POV Ron

- Allez Mione, m'écriais-je en riant. Viens faire un tour avec nous !

- Il en est hors de question, Ron. J'ai dis que je vous accompagnais pas que je montais sur un de ses stupides balais.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Elle n'était jamais plus belle que quand elle prenait cet air indigné. Ses yeux étincelaient et elle croisait les bras dans une attitude signifiant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. La peur d'Hermione datait de notre première année, depuis le jour où Neville n'avait pas pu contrôler son balai et avait fait une chute de plusieurs mètres. Prise de vertige à chaque fois qu'elle en enfourchait un, elle ne parvenait pas à décoller de plus de quelques centimètres.

Mais il était temps de combattre cette phobie. Ginny, au courant de mes intentions, me fit un clin d'oeil entendu. Se rapprochant de sa meilleure amie, elle essaya une dernière fois de la convaincre avant de me laisser le champs libre devant sa défaite. Mione ne se doutait pas que son pire cauchemard pouvait arriver de son meilleur ami perché 10 dix mètres plus haut, ce qui nous laissait l'avantage de la surprise.

Descendant brusquement en piquet, je fonçais droit sur ma proie, qui croyait que je venais seulement tenter de la faire céder, une fois de plus. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle sentit mes bras entourer sa taille avant que je ne la soulève pour l'installer confortablement devant moi. Mon forfait commis, je m'élevais rapidement dans les airs, à une distance suffisante pour qu'elle n'est pas l'idée de sauter.

- Ronald Weasley, gronda-t-elle, fais-moi descendre immédiatement !

- Désolé ma douce amie. Pour le moment, c'est moi qui commande.

Et avec une expression de triomphe, je m'élançais plus haut dans le ciel, prêt à toucher les nuages. Je sentis, plus que je ne vis, Hermione fermer les yeux et serrer les dents. Ses deux mains agrippées au manche du balai et son corps tendu m'obligèrent à recourir au plan B. Attrappant avec douceur la taille de ma meilleure amie, je la ramenais contre mon torse pour l'entourer d'un de mes bras, lui prodiguant un rempart contre le vide qui s'étendait sous nos pieds. Etais-ce mon immagination ou l'avais-je sentis trembler à mon contact ?

- Ron, murmura-t-elle soudain, fais moi redescendre, je vais tomber !

- Pas tant que je te tiens, Mione. Tu sens mon bras autour de ton corps ?

Un petit hochement de tête me répondit mais le petit animal terrifié que je tenais contre moi n'étais pas décidé à coopérer.

- Allez, Mione. Ouvre les yeux maintenant.

- Tu me tiens, dis ?

- Je ne te lâcherais pas, promis-je, pensant en moi-même que rien au monde n'aurait pu me faire manquer cette promesse. Tu me fais confiance, non ?

Nouveau hochement de tête et, après une profonde inspiration, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Le petit cri qui me parvint aux oreilles m'apprit qu'elle venait de se rendre compte de la hauteur où nous nous trouvions. S'agrippant de toute ses forces à mon bras, elle gémit de peur entre ses dents. Puis, peu à peu, elle se calma.

Ginny ayant depuis longtemps regagné la terre ferme, il ne restait que pour seule présence humaine que nous deux. Appuyant mon menton sur le sommet de son crâne, j'expliquais alors la magie enchanteresse du vol à la fille la plus terre à terre que je connaissais.

**OoO**

POV Normal

Harry Potter, jeune homme séduisant de la maison Gryffondor, rejoignit ses compagnons dans la Grande Salle au moment du repas. S'asseyant à côté de Ginny Weasley, qui lui avait gardé une place à ses côtés, il observa attentivement ses deux meilleurs amis qui, les joues colorées, attendaient le dîner avec impatience. Devant le regard interrogateur qui lui lança, Ginny expliqua :

- Ron lui a fait découvrir la magie du vol !

Un sourire éclatant prit naissance sur les lèvres du Survivant. Si le vol pouvait rapprocher ces deux têtes de mules, c'était une chose réjouissante. Nul n'ignorait, à Gryffondor comme dans les autres maisons, que les deux jeunes gens s'aimaient mais eux-même n'en avaient pas conscience.

Ron pensait que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à lui. De trop modeste condition, il se considérait de plus comme pas très intelligent, plutôt maladroit et assez impulsif. Il n'était que le meilleur ami de Celui-Qui-A-Survécut. Quant à elle, Hermione se disait que jamais le jeune roux ne pourrait éprouver de tendres sentiments envers un rat de bibliothèque, trop stricte et qui ne pensait qu'à travailler. Et ceci malgré les conseils de leurs amis qui tentaient tout pour les réunir.

L'arrivée du Survivant à leurs côtés n'entrava nullement la discussion qui avait lieu à la table des rouges et or. En effet, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas essayaient par tous les moyens possibles et innimaginables de convaincre Neville de faire un tour dans le cachot secret du Baron Sanglant, l'affreux fantôme des Serpentard. Depuis peu, une étrange rumeur circulait dans le château : on disait que le spectre cachait un fabuleux trésor dans sa tannière. Rumeur qui faisait bien rire Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, fantôme de Gryffondor, puisqu'elle était :

-... absolument fausse, confia-t-il en pouffant à Ginny Weasley, manquant de faire tomber la fraise qui tenait son cou tranché.

Un joyeux brouhaha emplissait donc la table des lions contrairement à celle des serpents. Un silence de mort régnait sur les verts et argent, seulement troublé par les estomacs de Crabbe et Goyle qui réclamaient avidement leur part du repas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire taire vos ventres ?, grogna Drago Malefoy exaspéré.

Un silence penaud lui répondit. Pourtant il fut bientôt romput par une voix claire qui s'exclama :

- Quelle ambiance, dîtes-moi !

- Dorian, où étais-tu passé ?

- Oh, ici et là, répondit le jeune brun en s'asseyant à côté de son ami. Tiens, Pansy, dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille assise en face de Drago, tu n'es pas en train de concocter un poison pour ta rivale ?

- La ferme !

- Quelle rivale ?, demanda Drago, soudain soupçonneux.

- Et bien, Carisma. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?, lui répondit Dorian un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Et pourquoi, chère Pansy, concocterais-tu un poison envers cette jeune beauté ?

Le dernier terme, plus que la question elle-même, acheva la jeune fille. Une colère folle s'alluma dans ses yeux quand elle lui lança, acerbe :

- Parce qu'il semble qu'elle doive mourir pour que tu arrêtes de t'intéresser à elle. Je suis ta future femme, Drago, et j'attends des explications de ton comportement.

- Ma femme...

La voix de Drago avait prit un ton dangereusement bas. Plusieurs Serpentard s'étaient vivement écartés sous la menace qu'elle recelait. Le Prince des Serpents était furieux et nul ne doutait de la personne contre qui était dirigé cette colère. Mais la concernée avait relevé fièrement le menton et le défiait maintenant du regad.

- Oui, ta femme, dans un futur proche !

- Sache ma chère que je n'ai nullement donné mon accord pour cette union. En outre, ajouta-t-il, tu m'ennuies sérieusement Pansy et je songes à accepter Emilie Laudren pour épouse plutôt que toi.

Le coup frappa la jeune fille en pleine poitrine. Accusant difficilement le choc, elle murmura :

- Tu n'oserais pas rompre le pacte que tes parents ont passé avec les miens...

- Ton comportement m'incite à le faire. Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés Pansy et, tant que cela ne sera fait, j'entends mener la vie que je veux, qu'elle te plaise ou non.

Et Drago lui fit bien comprendre que la discussion s'arrêtait là, sous l'oeil goguenard de Dorian. Lui jetant un regard digne du igloo d'un esquimau, Pansy Parkinson se détourna, les mains serrées sur ses couverts. L'attention de Dorian revint vers la porte de la Grande Salle où une jeune brune venait de faire son apparition et se dirigeait maintenant vers la table des Gryffondor.

Alicia rejoignit rapidement Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny, ne souhaitant pas attirer d'avantage l'attention sur elle, et prit place à leur côté. Ceux-ci lui demandèrent où elle était passée car ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis le dernier cours de la journée. Alicia leur répondit à côté, éludant la question d'un simple geste de la main. Ceci fit froncer les sourcils d'Hermione qui sentait qu'elle leur cachait quelquechose. Depuis quelques temps, d'étranges soupçons la prenaient, comme si leur amie dissimulait un lourd secret. Mais ses réflexions furent coupées par Ginny qui demanda à Harry pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait convoqué. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ce dernier se leva et ramena le silence dans la salle.

- Mes chers élèves, je sais que vos estomacs crient famine, surtout deux particulièrement bruyants, dit-il en fixant les Serpentard, mais je vous demande un instant seulement. Ce soir, vos préfets-en-chefs ont une annonce à vous faire. Une annonce qui, j'espère, va vous remplir de joie. Miss Granger, M. Malefoy, je vous laisse la parole.

Les deux préfets en chefs se levèrent et vinrent se placer devant la table des professeurs. Selon un accord passé quelques temps plus tôt, ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole :

- Comme vous le savez, Halloween approche à grands pas et, à la demande du directeur, nous étions chargés d'organiser quelquechose pour cette fête. En se concertant longuement, Malefoy et moi-même sommes venus à la même conclusion : le soir d'Halloween, il y aura un bal mais, attention, pas n'importe quel bal. Il s'agira d'un bal costumé.

Une explosion de joie accueillit ces paroles. Tous les élèves sauf ceux de Serpentard, exprimaient leur joie par de bruyantes exclamations alors qu'Hermione tentait d'expliquer ce qui allait se passer ce soir là. Dumbledore, profitant du fait que l'attention des étudiants était tout occupée à autre chose, fait un signe discret à Harry qui le comprit immédiatement.

Aussi discrètement que possible, il se leva de table et allait se diriger vers la porte quand une voix le retint :

- Où vas-tu ?, demanda Ginny

- Je pars avec Dumbledore, lui répondit le jeune brun en soupirant.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé, et voyant qu'elle allait répliquer il ajouta en s'enfuyant, il a trouvé un horcrux !

Et voilà le chapitre 5 de fini. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Coulisses :

**Acqua** : Coupé. Terminé pour aujourd'hui les enfants !

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à celle là.

**Pansy** : Dragounet d'amour !!! Viens dans mes bras.

**Drago** : Au secours, pas elle.

**Dorian** : Tu devrais commencer à courir Drago !

**Alicia** : Cette fille est complètement tarée.

**Dorian** : Tu dis ça parce que t'es jalouse.

**Alicia** : Jalouse d'elle ! Non mais tu l'as vu. Jalouse quoi en plus ?

**Ginny** : Tu ne devrais pas écouter un crétin, choupinette.

**Dorian** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi.

**Harry** : Eh, tu lui cause meilleur ok ?!

**Ron** : Meilleur ?

**Hermione** : Laisse tomber Ron.

**Acqua** : Allez vous coucher va, vous en avez besoin.


	7. Note de l'Auteur

Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit autorisé. Je n'ai rien vu dans le règlement qui ne l'interdise mais au besoin, je le supprimerais.

Non désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre que je poste et dieu sait comme vous l'attendez celui-là (sans me vanter, je parle pour ceux qui suivent cette fic).

Voilà, j'ai un énorme problème et après avoir réfléchit pendant assez longtemps j'en suis venue à une décision assez dure pour moi et qui risque de ne pas vous plaire du tout.

Drago : Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-leur, t'es en train de les faire mourir là.

Hum, tais-toi toi !

Donc je disais que j'avais longuement réfléchit et j'ai pris la décision d'arrêter cette fic.

Harry & Ron : QUOI !

Hermione : Mais tu ne peux pas leur faire ça

Ginny : Sans compter qu'on en sait toujours pas si Hermione va finir avec mon frère. Enfin, tu e diras vu la vitesse à laquelle ils vont. Je propose qu'...

BANG !

Hum désolée, Ginny est momentanément indisponible pour le moment.

Voilà, j'ai dis le plus dur, je crois. C'est vrai que ce n'est vraiment pas sympa pour vous mais il n'est pas exclu que je la reprenne un jour. J'ai plusieurs raisons qui m'ont poussées à prendre cette décision : tout d'abord le fait que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire et que le temps d'attente est donc très long entre chaque publication. J'en suis désolée mais entre mes études et ma vie privée, c'est un peu dur en ce moment. Ensuite, il y a le fait, et je ne vais pas m'en cacher, que je n'accroches plus du tout à cette fic. Le thème, surtout depuis la sortie du Tome 7, mes idées, tout l'enchaînement que je prévoyais tombait un peu à plat. Je m'intéressais de moins en moins à ce que j'écrivais et cette fic me semblait trop banale. Enfin, il y a le fait que j'ai un nouveau projet en cours.

Je m'explique un peu mieux :

J'ai l'intention de commencer une nouvelle fic, toujours sur Harry Potter, mais cette fois sur un thème différent : les pirates. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment, tout n'est pas en place. Je peux juste vous dire que vous retrouverez vos personnages préférés.

Juste une question : voulez-vous retrouver Alicia Carisma et Dorian Lupo dans cette nouvelle ?

Alicia : QUOI ? Retrouver ce malade sur une autre fic ?!

Dorian : Oh tais-toi, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi !

Hum, en tout cas ils sont motivés ces deux là. Sans compter qu'ils n'ont pas encore tout dévoiler ( et qu'il risque de leur arriver encore plein de misère, niark niark !)

Drago : Les pauvres !

Ne sois pas aussi ironique Drago, tu ne seras pas épargné. Et pas la peine de rigoler vous autres parce qu'à vrai dire, personne ne seras épargné.

Voilà, j'ai fini ma petite annonce (et mon petit délire à l'occasion).

Je m'excuse si ce que je viens de faire n'est pas autorisé et je le retirerai immédiatement si tel est le cas.

J'espère retrouver mes lecteurs sur la nouvelle fic. Bisous à tous.


End file.
